Spider-man: Love Across Dimensions
by JTZ29
Summary: After stopping a routine mugging, Peter Parker runs into a familiar face falling out of the sky. However, this familiar face is someone who he thought he'd never see again. How will he react after running into someone he thought was dead? And how will he react knowing he's not the only spider person around? Pairing will be Spider-man x Harem with lemons later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever Spider-man story, but not my first story based around a comic book character! I've loved Spider-man ever since I was a little kid, and he was always my favorite superhero. I finally decided to write this story after I watched the Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse movie that just recently came out. I loved the movie so much that I was inspired to write a story about my favorite web-slinger! I don't plan on this story to be super long or complex, but I did want to write about Spider-man meeting alternate versions of himself from different dimensions. However, I simply have to do this because it was just too tempting, Spider-man will have a harem in this story, and there will be lemons. I don't have a definitive list of girls yet, but I do have a rough one, and it will largely feature women from Spider-man's continuity, with a few exceptions from the larger Marvel universe. I'm willing to add a few more girls, but you'll have to give me a compelling argument as to why you want a girl added, not just that she's hot. Well here's the list of girls so far:**

 **1\. Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy, might have her become Gwenom at some point, not super likely but it is a possibility)**

 **2\. Mary Jane Watson (Possibly will become Spinneret at some point in the story, not sure yet)**

 **3\. Black Cat (Felicia Hardy)**

 **4\. Silver Sable (** **Silver Sablinova)**

 **5\. Cindy Moon (Silk)**

 **6\. Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman)**

 **7\. Natasha Romanova (Black Widow)**

 **8\. Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel)**

 **More girls can possibly be added at a later point.**

 **Now I'm going to say this right out the bat, I may love Spider-man, but I'm not very versed on his comic books. So if any of you are big Spider-man comic book fans, and you feel like I'm screwing him, or any other character, up big time, feel free to correct me and give me suggestions to fix any problems I have. This story's Peter Parker will be the Earth-616 version, but it won't be following any particular storyline, it will be entirely its own thing, with references to other Spider-man stories, the overall Spider-verse, the current MCU Spider-man, and the new Into the Spider-verse movie. He will kinda be my own amalgamation of several different versions of Spider-man.**

 **P.S. Also a quick FYI, Spider-Gwen in this story will have a similar appearance to her design from Into the Spiderverse, with the side undercut haircut and a pierced eyebrow.**

 **P.P.S I've seen several people ask this in reviews, so I'll address it here before I get the next chapter out. Peter Parker, and by extension MJ, in this story will be university students, so they'll be about 19-20ish years old. Spider-Gwen, or at least the version of her that appears in this story, will have been a superhero for a quite a while already, so she's aged a little by the time she meets Peter in his dimension. This make her around his age, so about 18-19 years old. I hope this clears up any confusion!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Phone Call"_**

 **Well, that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or Marvel, or any of their characters.**

* * *

(New York City, Earth-616: 8:30 p.m.)

"Give me that bag ya bitch!" A mugger growled as he pressed a serrated knife against his victim's throat. "If ya scream, or make any sudden moves, I'll slice your throat open!"

"H-Here! Just take it!" The woman exclaimed with tears in her eyes, handing over her purse with trembling hands. "Just please don't hurt me!"

"Good, smart decision..." The mugger said with a twisted smirk as she snatched the purse from the woman's shaking hands. His eyes lit up when he saw a phone, several pieces of jewelry, and a wallet full of cash within the handbag. "Now don't ya dare follow me, or send any fucking cops! If I find out ya did I'll come back and cut ya up real good!"

"Man, it feels good to stop a normal mugging for once, instead of saving the whole city or the entire world. That stuff starts to get tedious really fast." Spider-man quipped, suddenly appearing behind the mugger, hanging upside down from one of his webs. Before the mugger could react, Spider-man fired a ball of webbing from his web shooter, pinning the would be mugger's knife-wielding hand to the alley's wall. Doing a backflip off his web, Spider-man sauntered up to the thug with a cocky stride in his step and grabbed the stolen purse from his free hand. "I'll be taking that back, thank you!" With a taunting salute, Peter turned his back to the thief. "It feels like I'm really getting back to my roots!"

"Damn it Spider-man! Piss off ya annoying bastard!" The mugger exclaimed, frantically attempting to tear the webbing on his hand off, to absolutely no avail. "When I get this shit off I'm gonna slice ya up!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked up to the frightened woman who had been assaulted by the mugger. "Here you go ma'am, I believe this belongs to you." With still trembling hands, the woman took her purse back from the masked hero. "Try not to lose this again...and you should probably avoid dark alleys in the future, especially at this time of night."

"T-Thank you so much Spider-man!" The woman loudly cheered, suddenly lunging forward and hugging Peter, which caused him to become momentarily flustered. "You saved me from that creep!"

"No *Cough* No p-problem ma'am," Peter said, coughing into his hand as he quickly regained his composure. "It's all in a day's work."

"Would...would you mind if I got a picture with you?!" The woman asked with an enthusiastic smile, pulling out her phone and opening its camera app. "My friends will never believe I was saved by Spider-man!"

"Sure, one picture couldn't hurt," Peter replied as he stood next to the woman, holding up a peace sign. "Make sure to get my good side."

"Hey! Don't fucking ignore me!" The mugger yelled, pounding his free hand against the wall in rage. "Don't ya dare take a picture of me!

"This is so awesome!" The woman giddily exclaimed, purposefully angling her phone so that the mugger was in the background of the shot, just before her phone's flash went off as she took the picture. Once the picture was taken the woman gazed at it happily before she slipped her phone back into her purse. "Again, thank you so much Spider-man! Is there anything else I can do to repay you?"

"It's fine ma'am I'm happy to-" Peter was cut off when a familiar buzzing sound rang out unexpectedly. "Excuse me for a moment." The woman was surprised when Spider-man suddenly pulled out a phone of his own.

"Uh...where do you keep that?" The woman asked in a confused tone as she closely examined Spider-man's suit. "I don't see any pockets or anything."

"Don't worry about it," Peter said, dismissing the question as he examined his phone. The web-slinging superhero gasped in surprise when he saw the reminder that had popped up on his phone's screen. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" Putting the phone away seemingly nowhere, Spider-man bolted out of the alley. "Sorry about this ma'am, but I've gotta run! Stay out of trouble! And make sure to call the cops and have them come and arrest that guy!"

Reaching the end of the alley seconds later, Peter leaped into the air and fired out a line of webbing. With Spider-man zipping away in a clear rush, the woman was left behind in a slightly confused state, with the webbed up mugger still screaming obscenities at the both of them. With incredible speed, Peter dashed and swung his way through the streets of New York. His signature red and blue costume appearing to be a blur as he raced passed people and buildings as fast as possible. Many of the citizens below were cheering and calling out to him as he swung passed them. There would be time to mingle with his fans later, right now Peter needed to put the pedal to the metal and really start moving.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Peter exclaimed in a panic as he checked the time on his phone again, absent-mindedly firing out another line of webbing. "I'm so gonna be late, I can't blow her off again! This will be the fourth time in two weeks, she's gonna totally kill me!" As Peter neared his destination, he suddenly heard what sounded like an explosion ring out overhead, seconds later his Spider-senses suddenly began to go haywire, in a way he had never felt before. His entire body began to tingle, feeling as if it were almost vibrating, and his vision began to blur slightly. The sudden strange sensation caused Peter to become disorientated and miss a shot of webbing. Catching himself on the side of a nearby building to regain his composure, Peter took off sprinting moments later, before leaping off the building. Firing his webs at another building that was close by, Peter took off swinging once again. "Come on, I don't have time to deal with this right now! Can't this wait until tomorrow!?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK OUT BELOW!" A new voice screamed out from overhead. "ACTUALLY SCREW THAT! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"What the hell!?" Looking up, Peter was shocked to see a person dressed in a white and black costume rapidly descending towards him. His mind instantly kicking into superhero mode once again, Peter used his webbing on two nearby building to create a makeshift slingshot. Using the web slingshot, Peter launched himself towards the falling person at an incredible speed, catching them mid-air. Holding the mystery person close, Peter protectively wrapped his body around theirs, as they both rapidly descended towards a rooftop below. "Hold on tight, this is going to get rough!"

With a dull thud, Peter's back slammed into the hard rooftop, his arms still tightly wrapped around the person he had saved. Peter hissed in pain as he skidded along the rooftop for several feet before he finally came to a stop. Groaning softly, Peter unwrapped his arms from around the mystery person, splaying himself out on the rooftop with the person he had saved still lying on top of his chest. Taking a few moments to catch his breath and recompose himself, Peter was the first one to speak.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked in a caring tone, finally getting a good look at the person he had rescued. The first thing Peter noticed was that the person was a woman and that she was wearing a costume that was quite similar to his own. Her suit was largely black, with several white accents along her calves, waist, arms, and upper chest. The mask she wore was pure white, with a faint magenta hue surrounding the eyes and a white hood was worn over her masked face. The inside of her hood was a bright magenta color, with a cyan webbing pattern, a similar design was on the inside of her upper arms as well. The last thing Peter noticed was that she appeared to be wearing bright cyan ballet shoes on her feet. _"Whoever this chick is she's got a great fashion sense because this suit kicks ass."_

"Ugh..." The woman groaned as she sat upright, gripping her head in pain. "What the hell was that...it feels like I got hit by a damn truck."

 _"That voice..."_ Peter thought, his eyes widening in shock as he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. _"It sounds so familiar..."_

"Where the hell am I?" The girl muttered in a groggy tone as she scanned her surroundings. "It looks like I'm still in New York...but something feels...off." It was then that the woman finally noticed she was currently still sitting on Peter's chest. "Oh my gosh!" Yelping in surprise, the girl quickly hopped off Peter's chest. "I'm so sorry about that! You must be the person who saved me! Thank you for that by the way!"

 _"It...it can't be..."_ Peter thought, slowly getting back onto his feet, finally putting the pieces together and recognizing why the voice was so familiar to him. He could feel his heart beginning to thunder in his chest as a tragic event from his past flashed through his mind. _"This can't be happening..."_

"Nice costume by the way." The woman commented as she gestured towards Peter's suit. "I love the colors."

"G-Gwen..." Peter said suddenly, causing the girl to immediately stiffen in surprise, appearing to be on edge now. "Gwen Stacy? Is...is it really you?"

"How do you know my secret identity?" Gwen asked in an intimidating tone as the eyes of her mask narrowed dangerously, her fists balling tightly. "You have two seconds to answer before I beat it out of you."

"Gwen...it's me..." Peter said, slowly walking towards Gwen and pulling off his mask, revealing that tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Peter...Peter Parker."

"P-Peter..." Gwen gasped as she took a step away from Peter, her mind racing to comprehend what she was seeing. He may have looked slightly older, but there was no way that Gwen could mistake that face, it was definitely Peter Parker. Tears quickly welled up in Gwen's eyes as she covered her mouth to choke back a sob. "This...this can't be happening...you're dead...I saw you die...I held you in my arms when it happened..."

"I...I should be saying that to you..." Peter said, stopping in front of Gwen, his hands cupping her cheek through her mask. "I couldn't save you that night...you died because I wasn't quick enough...you were taken from me because I wasn't strong enough..." Gwen's heart ached when she heard the pain in Peter's voice and saw the grief in his eyes, she could tell what he was saying was true, he had seen her die right before his eyes, just like she had done with him. "Can I...can I take your mask off? Please, Gwen...I want to see your face again...it's been so long." Gwen bit her bottom lip as she hesitated for a moment, but she eventually nodded her head. She felt Peter pull her hood down and slowly slip her mask off, the cool night air hitting her face. "Wow..." Peter's eyes widened when he saw Gwen's face, she may have cut her hair into a side undercut and pierced her eyebrow, but there was no way Peter could mistake her face or those beautiful blue eyes. Peter chuckled lightly, hoping to break the heavy emotional tension that was filling the air. "I like the hair...very uh trendy..."

"T-Thanks..." Gwen muttered quietly as she ran a hand through her shorter blonde hair, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Without warning Gwen suddenly lunged forward and embraced Peter in a tight hug, burying her head into his chest, tears once again falling from her eyes. "Peter...I can't believe this is happening...I can't believe I get to see you again."

"Uh, Gwen...I'm happy to see you again too..." Peter said awkwardly, his face flushing bright red in embarrassment, subtly trying to escape from her embrace, but she only seemed to tighten her hold on him. "You're kinda crushing my ribs, Gwen."

"Just let me stay like this for a little while..." Gwen said barely above a whisper as she gripped the back of Peter's suit, her tears staining his chest. "I want to make sure this isn't a dream or some damn hallucination...I want to make sure you're really here...that I'm really holding on to you...I...I just want to enjoy this."

"Sure thing Gwen..." Peter said with a soft smile, finally returning Gwen's embrace. Peter could feel his own tears returning as he wrapped his arms around Gwen and rested his head on top of her's. "We can stay like this for as long as you want...because I want to know that you're really here too."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later: Still With Peter and Gwen)

"Thanks for doing that...it really helped me," Gwen said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, sitting on the roof's edge next to Peter, their hips almost touching. "It's nice knowing you're not just some figment of my imagination or some other crazy shit."

"No problem Gwen, happy to help," Peter said with a smile, staring out at the bustling city ahead of them. "I really needed that too." A comfortable silence fell over them for several moments, before Peter spoke up once again. "So, you have spider powers too?"

"How did you know?" Gwen asked as she clasped her hands in her lap. "I mean I do...I was bitten by a radioactive spider and got these powers...but I really haven't been doing any spider-like things since I got here."

"Well for one we seem to share a similar taste in costumes, that's a nice suit by the way...looks great on you..." Peter said with a chuckle, gesturing towards both of their suits, his compliment earning him a smile from Gwen. "Second, my Spider-senses went totally haywire for a moment when I first was around you, I'm guessing something similar happened to you."

"Now that you mention it..." Gwen said as she placed a hand to her head, remembering the sensation she had felt when she first ran into Peter. "My Spider-sense did totally go bonkers when you first caught me...I've never felt anything like that before."

"My guess is that our Spider-senses were alerting us that someone with similar powers was nearby, kinda like a spider-person radar or something..." Peter explained, causing Gwen to nod her head in agreement with his assessment. "Lastly..." With a cheeky grin, Peter reached down and turned Gwen's wrist over, revealing a familiar looking cyan-colored device on her wrist. "I totally saw your web shooters." Smile widening, Peter turned his wrist over to show his own red-colored web shooters. "I have the same ones."

"You were always such a genius..." Gwen said with a sad smile as she stared down at her lap, twidling her thumbs. "So..." Gwen nervously rubbed her arm, finally deciding to address the elephant in the room. "Apparently we both saw each other die...but yet here we both are...kinda freaky isn't it?"

"Yeah...I've been thinking about that for a while now...and I can only come up with one logical explanation..." Peter said, turning his head to lock eyes with Gwen. "You're from an alternate dimension and somehow got sucked into mine."

"That's a logical explanation?" Gwen asked as she quirked an eyebrow, almost wanting to laugh at how serious Peter was being. "Sounds pretty crazy to me."

"Gwen we both have spider powers we received after being bitten by a radioactive spider," Peter pointed out, suddenly standing up and walking off the roof's edge, his feet sticking to the side of the building as he tried to drive home his point. "I don't think alternate dimensions are too far of a stretch for us. I mean scientists have theorized about limitless parallel dimensions for years...I guess they were right after all."

"I suppose you're right, I see crazy shit all the time, so I guess me being zapped into an alternate dimension isn't too out of the question. I mean one second I was taking down one of the Kingpin's safehouses, then the next thing I know I'm getting sucked through some sort of portal and I end up here falling through the damn sky. So, I suppose your alternate dimension theory might actually be true," Gwen pondered as she stood up and joined Peter standing on the side of the building. "The only questions now are why was I pulled into this dimension and how I can get back to my own?"

"Oh, trying to get away from me so soon?" Peter joked with a smirk, causing a bright red blush to spread across Gwen's face before she playfully punched him in the arm.

"You know that's not what I meant, Peter," Gwen said with a light chuckle and small smile as she stood right next to Peter, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's just...this isn't my dimension...and I have people I care about back home...I can't just abandon them."

"I know Gwen," Peter said, turning and placing both his hands on the blonde woman's shoulders, his strong grip sending a feeling a reassurance through her body. "I'll do everything I can to help you find a way back home, we'll figure this out together..." Peter smiled as he gave Gwen's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "But I was just hoping we could enjoy the time we spend together before you have to go back."

"Sure thing Peter...that sounds nice," Gwen said as she brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I'd like to spend some time with you-" Gwen was cut off when a sudden buzzing sound rang out. The blonde spider-woman quirked an eyebrow when she saw Peter pull out a cellphone.

"Oh...oh shit!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, reading his phone's screen and seeing who was calling. "I totally forgot!"

"What's wrong, Peter?" Gwen asked surprised by the worried expression on Peter's face. "Is something up?"

"Oh god, she's gonna fucking kill me..." Peter groaned, turning to face Gwen, his entire body showing how nervous he was. "I have to take this call, Gwen, can you give me a second?" Seeing Gwen nod her head, Peter took a deep breath and answered the phone call. "H-Hey MJ! What's up?!"

 ** _"Oh, I don't know..."_** Mary Jane's clearly upset voice echoed into his ear. **_"Feeling like an idiot as I waited here for you...only to be stood up...again! This is the fifth time in two weeks, Peter!"_**

"Fourth time..." Peter corrected MJ meekly, instantly regretting the decision.

 ** _"What was that?!"_** Mary Jane exclaimed in a rightfully furious tone.

"N-Nothing..." Peter muttered, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Please continue."

 ** _"I don't know why I put up with this, Peter."_** Mary Jane said as she released a heavy sigh. **_"You're a great guy Peter, and I know you're busy with the whole Spider-man thing, but a girl can only be blown off so many times. I really like you Peter, and I want to make things work out between us, but I don't know how much more of this I can put up with."_**

"Please MJ, I have a good reason for being late this time, I swear!" Peter exclaimed, running his gloved hand through his messy brown hair. "I was on my way to see you when..." Peter paused for a moment and spared a glance at Gwen. "Something came up..."

 ** _"Oh, something came up?"_** Mary Jane asked in an unimpressed tone. **_"It must have been pretty important to make you stand me up again."_**

"MJ please, I know you're mad at me right now and you have every right to be, but I swear there is a really good reason I was late tonight!" Peter pleaded, his grip on the phone tightening slightly. "Let's just meet up and I can better explain what happened...I can't really do it over the phone." There was a very long pause and Peter was worried he had pushed her too far this time. "MJ?"

 ** _"I'll give you fifteen minutes to get to my apartment and explain yourself."_** Mary Jane said, which caused Peter to breathe a sigh of relief, he still had a chance and that's all he needed. **_"If you're not here by then, or if your excuse sucks, I'm done Peter...and I'm serious about that this time."_**

"Thank you! Thank you, MJ!" Peter exclaimed in an ecstatic tone, kissing the phone's screen. "I'll be right over!"

 _ **"You better not keep me waiting, tiger."** _Mary Jane said before she hung up the phone.

"MJ? As in Mary Jane Watson?" Gwen asked, walking up next to Peter.

"Yeah, I was on my way to meet her...before you showed up," Peter said with a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Her and I have been kinda dating on and off for a while now...but the whole Spider-man thing kinda puts a strain on our relationship."

"I see..." Gwen muttered, turning her head away from Peter to hide her flushed face. _"So the Mary Jane of this dimension is dating Peter...I wonder if this dimension's Peter and I ever..."_ Gwen suddenly shook her head, pushing those thoughts from her mind. _"I can't be thinking about that right now...even if this version of Peter is totally cute..."_

"Gwen, I know we need to find a way to get you back home, but I need to ask you a huge favor," Peter said as he grabbed ahold of Gwen's hands, causing her already flushed face to turn an even darker shade of red. "Can you come with me to meet MJ? She'll never believe me if I just tell her that you poofed in from another dimension. She needs to see you in person. MJ and you were good friends, I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"I guess I can come along...Mary Jane and I were kind of close in my universe too...until she became a total bitch and I quit our band..." Gwen said, muttering the last part underneath her breath. Slipping her mask back on and flipping up her hood, Gwen adjusted her web shooters. "Alright Peter, lead the way."

"Thanks so much, Gwen! I totally owe you one!" Peter exclaimed with a grin before he put his own mask back on. "I know someone who may be able to help us out with your situation, we can visit them tomorrow." Shooting out a line of webbing, Peter launched off the building in the direction of Mary Jane's apartment. "Try to keep up, Gwen! We don't have a second to spare!"

* * *

(Fourteen Minutes Later: Mary Jane's Apartment)

"*Sigh* Why am I even doing this?" Mary Jane muttered to herself, checking the time on her phone to see that Peter only had about a minute left. "Even if he shows up on time his excuse is going to suck. He keeps ditching me time and time again, but every time I forgive him and give him another chance." Sighing wistfully, Mary Jane stared at her phone's background picture, a photo of Peter and her on one of their first dates. "I just can't hate him when he begs and gives me that sad look of his, but a girl can only handle so much Peter." Just then Mary Jane heard a few soft taps at her window. Turning around, MJ wasn't surprised to see Peter's upside down face smiling awkwardly at her. Mary Jane chuckled softly and got up off the couch. Walking over to the window, Mary Jane opened it and allowed Peter to enter her apartment. "Wow, you're exactly on time for once, I must say I'm a little impressed."

"Yeah, I really busted my ass to get here on time," Peter said as he crawled into MJ's apartment, doing a quick flip before landing on his feet. "Thanks for giving me a chance to explain myself."

"No problem, tiger. Now get talking." Mary Jane said, crossing her arms underneath her chest and giving Peter an annoyed look. "And it better be a damn good excuse."

"Well, you see...I had just stopped a mugging when my phone went off, reminding me about our date...that I was totally going to be late too...sorry about that..." Peter explained in an apologetic tone as he nervously gripped his mask. Seeing Mary Jane roll her eyes, having heard a similar excuse from him countless times before, Peter decided to just get right to the point. "Well I started swinging as fast as I could to meet you...but along the way...something happened...something I still can't really believe..."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Mary Jane said, quirking her eye in intrigue, Peter definitely had her attention now. "I'm on the edge of my seat."

"I think it would be better if you saw for yourself," Peter said as he turned back towards the window he had entered from. "You can come in now." Mary Jane was surprised when she saw another head appear outside her window, this one hidden behind a white mask. The redhead was even more surprised when the mystery person crawled into her apartment just as Peter had. The white and black costumed girl flipped through the air and landed right beside Peter. "She's the reason I missed our date."

"So...you met another person with spider powers?" Mary Jane asked, closely examining the newcomer, admiring her choice in costume. "Okay tiger, I'll give it to you, that is a pretty good reason to be late."

"She's not just some random person with spider powers," Peter said as he nodded to the masked girl standing beside him. "You can take your mask off now."

Mary Jane watched in anticipation as the girl pulled down her hood, before slowly pulling off her mask. The first thing MJ saw was her blonde hair, then it was the piercing blue eyes and when the mask was fully off the redhead gasped in shock. Mary Jane was sure that she was seeing a ghost, or she was definitely seeing things because there was no way she was staring at Gwen Stacy.

"Hey, Mary Jane..." Gwen said with a nervous smile, waving awkwardly. "Long time no see...I guess?"

"G-Gwen..." Mary Jane stuttered out as she slowly approached the blonde woman, before reaching out and gently touching her cheek. The redhead's hand recoiled slightly when she felt it make contact with Gwen's skin, proving that she wasn't some sort of illusion, a few tears escaping her eyes. "How...how is this possible...you're supposed to be dead...I...I saw your body..."

"Yeah, Peter told me the same thing..." Gwen said, staring down at her feet. "It's really weird for me too."

"MJ...Gwen...this Gwen is from an alternate dimension...at least I think she is." Peter explained, which caused Mary Jane's eyes to widen in shock. "I caught her falling from the sky after I heard a loud explosion echo out overhead."

"An...alternate dimension...that sounds absolutely crazy..." Mary Jane said, taking a seat at her kitchen table, looking back and forth between Peter and Gwen several times. "How can you be sure about this Peter?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain about it either MJ," Peter said as he sat down next to Mary Jane and gently placed his hand on top of hers. "But after all the crazy things that have happened to me, I think I can believe in alternate dimensions."

"I can't think of any other explanation," Gwen said, taking a seat next to Peter at the table. "This world is similar to my own, but it's different in several ways."

"How so?" Mary Jane asked as she gazed at Gwen.

"Well for one...I was the one to receive spider powers, not Peter," Gwen explained, before lowering her head, a pained look in her eyes. "And Peter died in my dimension...he died right in my arms..." Mary Jane gasped audibly when she heard this, gripping Peter's hand tightly. "It took my best friend dying for me to realize I needed to take this whole superhero thing seriously and use my powers to help people."

"Just like me, Gwen has people she cares about and needs to protect in her own dimension," Peter added as he placed his free hand on Mary Jane's shoulder. "That's why I need to find out why Gwen ended up here and help her find a way back home to her own dimension."

"Okay, I think I understand..." Mary Jane said, slowly nodding her head. "I know that I won't be able to do much, but I'll do everything I can to help you guys."

"Thank you, Mary Jane, that means a lot to me," Gwen said with a smile just before the redhead stood up from the table.

"If it's okay with you guys I'm gonna go to bed...I've had a crazy day already and meeting a Gwen Stacy from an alternate dimension just added on to that." Mary Jane said, walking across her apartment and stopping in her bedroom's doorway. "Peter, Gwen if you guys want you can both crash here tonight...I can give Gwen some spare clothes to wear tomorrow morning...and I have some extra pajamas Gwen can wear in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks MJ, we'll take you up on that offer," Peter said as he stood up from the table and smiled at Gwen. "Come on, I can show you to the guest room."

"Alright, we'll talk about this more in the morning." Mary Jane said, waving to both spider people before walking into her own bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"You don't have to stay with me Peter, I'll be fine by myself," Gwen said as a slight blush spread across her face at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Peter. "I'm a big girl, I don't need a chaperone."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Peter said, flashing Gwen a toothy grin. "But you're a big girl who was just warped into a different dimension, a dimension where she's supposed to be dead, I wouldn't feel right if just left you alone."

"What about clothes?" Gwen questioned as she gestured to the fact that Peter was still in his Spider-man costume. "Do you plan on sleeping in your suit?"

"Got that covered already," Peter said with a cheeky smile, shooting a line of webbing across the room, pulling over a duffle bag a second later. Unzipping the bag, Peter revealed that it was full of spare clothes. "I always keep a couple of sets of clothes here in case I ever need them."

"Ah...I guess it's fine then..." Gwen said with a light sigh as she finally relented, deciding that sleeping next to Peter wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to her. "But don't you dare try and peek when I'm changing, or else I'll web your damn eyes shut!"

"I-I would never!" Peter blurted out in embarrassment as he became flustered by Gwen's sudden declaration. "I always respect a woman's privacy!"

 _"Looks like this Peter does have something in common with my own...he's still a total dork when it comes to girls..."_ Gwen thought with a small smile, walking up to Peter and playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "I was only messing with you, now let's get some rest because I actually am pretty tired."

"Sure thing Gwen," Peter said, his own smile returning as he showed Gwen where the guest bedroom was. "We do have a busy day scheduled tomorrow!"

As Peter and Gwen walked into the guest room, neither of them noticed a black leather-clad figure watching them from a rooftop across the street. The buxom white-haired woman smirked as she watched Spider-man lead a blonde-haired girl into another room she couldn't see into.

"So, it looks like the Spider found himself a little spider girlfriend..." Felicia Hardy, better known by her alter ego Black Cat, said with a devious smirk as she licked her lips. "Hmmm, I think things are about to get real interesting." Sparing one last longing glance at the apartment, Felicia hopped off the roof towards the streets below, she could tease her Spider later but right now she still had a job to do.

* * *

(Three Hours Later: Inside Mary Jane's Spare Bedroom)

Peter released a light sigh as he stared up at the white ceiling overhead. After the crazy events that had happened earlier that day, he couldn't really fall asleep. It also didn't help that Peter decided to be chivalrous and had insisted he sleep on the floor, while Gwen took the bed. Turning over onto his side, Peter stared at Gwen on the bed next to him, her eyes closed and breathing softly. Peter bit his bottom lip as he stared at Gwen's sleeping face, he knew she needed to rest, but he couldn't get something out of his mind.

"Hey, Gwen...you awake?" Peter whispered as he continued to look at Gwen, waiting for some type of response from her. After several moments one of Gwen's eyes cracked open. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No...I couldn't sleep either...I was trying but nothing was working..." Gwen groaned, sitting up in the bed and resting her back against the headboard. "My mind is too active right now... too many crazy things have happened to me in only a few hours..."

"Do you wanna talk for a bit? Maybe that will tire us out?" Peter suggested as he went back to staring up at the ceiling.

"Sure," Gwen replied, resting her head on her knees as she gazed out the room's window. "What did you want to talk about?"

"If you don't mind...if it's not too much for you..." Peter muttered before he paused for a brief moment, wondering if this was something they should be discussing. Releasing a light sigh, Peter decided to just rip the band-aid right off, he needed to know. "How...how did I die in your dimension?"

"Starting with the heavy hitting questions right off the bat I see..." Gwen said with a light chuckle, briefly balling her fists, something that wasn't missed by Peter.

"If you don't want to we can-"

"No it's fine," Gwen cut Peter off before she turned to look at him, their eyes meeting. "It will be good for me to talk about it...especially since I usually avoid thinking about that day as much as possible." Taking a deep breath, Gwen steeled herself to recall one of the most tragic events in her life. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Back in my dimension Peter and I were best friends, we were both kinda introverts and we shared a love for music. We were both sort of outcasts and were bullied a lot, Peter more so than me. Then one day I was bitten by that spider and gained my powers, becoming the crime fighter known as Spider-woman...although at the beginning I wasn't taking the job very seriously and was only really doing it to get famous. Over time Peter was bullied more and more, and eventually, he started to idolize Spider-woman, but he didn't know that it was me behind the mask. Soon the constant bullying pushed him too far and he created a special serum, on prom night he took that serum and turned into the Lizard." Peter's eyes widened in shock when Gwen said this. "Peter went totally berserk and I was forced to stop him, but I went too far during our fight...he eventually turned back into a human and I rushed over, holding him in my arms..." Gwen chocked back a sob as tears poured from her eyes. "God...I hurt him so bad...I just...pushed him too hard during that fight...shortly after that he died in my arms...after I realized what I had just done I was so overcome with grief that I just bolted...I didn't know where I was going, but I just knew that I couldn't be there any longer...once everything was over I was blamed for Peter Parker's death and became a public menace...ever since then I've dedicated my life to being a real hero...someone that my Peter would be proud of."

"Gwen...I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that." Peter consoled Gwen as he got up off the floor and sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her in for a comforting hug. "That sounds like what happened with me and my Uncle Ben...I made a huge mistake and it cost him his life...and ever since then I've been working to be a hero that he could be proud of."

"It's just...I had these amazing powers now...I should have done something to help him..." Gwen said through her tears as she grabbed ahold of Peter's shirt, crying into his chest. "I should have helped him scare off those bullies...I should have done something damn it..."

"I know it hurts Gwen, but you can't dwell on the 'what ifs.' If you do, you'll never be able to move forward." Peter said in a soothing voice as he gently rubbed the back of Gwen's head. "I used to constantly think about what I could have done differently...what I could have done to keep you and Uncle Ben alive...but eventually I realized that way of thinking was only holding me back, not just as a hero but as a person too."

"I know...I know..." Gwen muttered, wiping away her tears and sniffling several times. "It's just hard sometimes..." Looking back at Peter, Gwen laughed when she saw the large wet spot on his chest. "Sorry about crying all over you like that."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Peter said with a smile as he chuckled himself. "MJ likes to watch sad movies, so I'm kinda used to it."

"So...I told you about what happened to my Peter Parker...can you tell me how your Gwen Stacy died?" Gwen asked, feeling Peter's entire body momentarily stiffen. "Peter...I'll give you the option too...you don't have to tell me."

"No, you told me...it's only fair that I tell you...I knew this would come up as soon as I asked you about what happened to your version of Peter Parker," Peter said as he released his hold on Gwen and clasped his hands in his lap, staring down at the floor. "Besides, just like you...it's probably a good thing for me to talk about this..." Peter didn't speak for several moments as he recalled the night his Gwen Stacy had died. "In my dimension, you and I weren't just friends, we were actually dating...and I really did love my Gwen..." Gwen's eyes widened slightly when she heard this, a faint blush dusting across her cheeks. "Things seemed to be going pretty well for a while but one day she was kidnapped by the Green Goblin...I eventually found them at the Brooklyn Bridge...I tried to get Goblin to stop...I tried to talk him out of it...but...but he still threw Gwen off the bridge." Gwen felt her heart ache slightly when she saw Peter get choked up for a moment, pausing his story briefly to recollect himself. "So naturally I dove after her...but I quickly realized that I just wasn't going fast enough and that I wouldn't reach her in time...so I shot out a line of webbing to catch her...but...but..." Peter couldn't hold back any longer, tears were freely falling from his eyes as he tightly gripped the fabric of his pants.

"Your webbing caught her, but the sudden whiplash...snapped her neck..." Gwen finished, piecing together where Peter's story was going. "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry...no one should ever have to go through something like that."

"That's not even the worst part," Peter said as he chuckled bitterly, staring at the wall across the room with tears still streaming down his cheeks. "After Gwen died...I just snapped...Goblin had pushed me too far. I chased after the bastard...and I beat him...I beat him to within an inch of his life...I was so angry and wanted nothing more than to kill the son of a bitch who took away the woman I loved...but I stopped...I stopped because I realized killing Goblin would make me no better than him." Sniffling slightly, Peter wiped away his tears. "After I stopped, Goblin tried to use his glider to kill me, but my Spider-senses kicked it and I dodged his attack. He was impaled by his own glider, but even as I watched him die I didn't feel any better...Gwen was still gone and Goblin's death wouldn't change that."

"Peter...you did the right thing...killing the Green Goblin would have led you down a dangerous path that you couldn't turn back from..." Gwen said, placing her hand on top of Peter's, trying to comfort him. "Your Gwen Stacy may be gone but I'm here right now, and I promise you'll never have to go through something like that with me."

"And I'll promise the same thing for you," Peter said as he smiled at Gwen, turning his hand over and interlocking their fingers. "We'll have each other's backs until I get you back home to your dimension."

"Heh, we've both been through some terrible shit..." Gwen said with a chuckle, resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"You can say that again," Peter added as he wrapped a comforting arm around Gwen's shoulders. "When will we ever catch a break?"

"You know..." Gwen muttered, fidgeting slightly as her cheeks burned red. "You don't have to sleep on the floor...the bed is big enough for both of us."

"Gwen, you don't have too..." Peter started to say, but he stopped when he saw the look in Gwen's eyes, practically begging him not to leave her alone. Releasing a light sigh, a soft smile spread across Peter's face. "Alright thanks, Gwen." Turning his head, Peter's eyes widened when he saw what time it was. "We really should be getting some rest, it's really late."

Nodding her head, Gwen got back under the bed's covers, with Peter following right behind her. Soon Peter's eyes slowly began to drift shut as sleep started to wash over him. But just as Peter's mind started to drift off, he felt a comforting warmth gently press against his back. Turning slightly, Peter was surprised to see Gwen snuggling up next to him, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks tear stained. With a smile, Peter brushed a few locks of blonde hair out of Gwen's face. Turning back over, Peter moved closer to Gwen, allowing their shared warmth to lull him to sleep. She may not have been his Gwen Stacy, but he couldn't help feeling a special connection to her, and he would not take the time they spent together for granted.

* * *

 **And done! This chapter was extremely fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I don't know when I'll next update this story, but expect any updates to be fairly sporadic and spread out because I have several other stories I'm currently writing. But the next chapter will pick up where this one left off and will have Peter and Gwen visiting someone who can help their situation, I won't spoil who it is but there should also be a special character showing up next chapter as well.**

 **If you have any ideas you want to pitch to me for this story feel free to. As I stated in the beginning, A/N, this story will be sort of similar to Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse from an overall plot standpoint but will have my own twist on the story. Again I don't plan on this story being super long, but if you have any ideas feel free to shoot them my way. Also again, if you want any more girls to join Spider-man's harem you must give me a compelling reason as to why you want them added. If your reason is good I'll consider adding a few more girls to the list.**

 **Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (Your feedback is extremely useful and important to me), check out my profile and other stories, and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my stories.**

 **So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations and Familiar Faces

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for this story! I'm surprised at how much this story has blown up after only one chapter. All the reviews were really positive and supportive, which is totally awesome. I just want to thank you all for giving this story a chance, I kinda started it on a whim, so I'm happy to see it taking off so quickly. Well, anyways this chapter will pick up where the previous one left off and will have Peter running into two more spider people, and will introduce several other familiar faces.  
**

 **P.S. I think going forward I'll have a new order of sorts when it comes to updating my stories. I'll still post multiple chapters for this fic in a row, but instead of three, I think I'll bump it down to two, for now, the same will also apply to my Fairy Tail. Instead of posting three chapters in a row, I'll substitute the missing third chapter with an update for either my Batman or Spider-man stories. So going forward my update order will be: Pokemon (Betrayal Brings out the Best in x1 chapter), Fairy Tail (Natsu Dragneel the Dual Dragon Slayer x2 chapters), Batman (It's Still Possible to Turn Your Life Around x1 chapter), Akame ga Kill (Killing Your Dark Future x2 chapters), and Spider-man (Spider-man: Love Across Dimensions x1 chapter). Then the order will reset and we'll start from the beginning again. I know some of you will be disappointed not to get three straight chapters, but with this new order it should be easier to work on all my stories, so I hope you all understand.**

 **P.P.S. For all of you who have made suggestions for additional members of the harem, I've heard them all and am taking them all into consideration, but I've made no decisions yet. I could end up adding another girl or two, or none at all. I'm just not sure yet, I have to make sure I can make any extra girls fit into the story naturally. And again, if you want any particular girls added, you must give me legitimate reasons as to why they should be included. Well, I'll let you all know soon if I make up my mind on anything.**

 **P.P.P.S. Also, for those of you who might have missed it last chapter.** **I've seen several people ask about this in reviews, so I'll address it here. Peter Parker, and by extension MJ, in this story will be university students, so they'll be about 19-20ish years old. Spider-Gwen, or at least the version of her that appears in this story, will have been a superhero for a quite a while already, so she's aged a little by the time she meets Peter in his dimension. This makes her around his age, so about 18-19 years old. I hope this clears up any confusion!**

 **Well, that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts."_

 ** _"AI"_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Spider-man or any of its characters.**

* * *

(The Following Morning: Mary Jane's Apartment)

"God, last night was crazy..." Mary Jane muttered to herself, suppressing a yawn as she stretched and slid out of her bed. Walking into her bathroom, Mary Jane quickly fixed her bedhead and brushed her teeth. After she had showered and freshened up, Mary Jane quickly slipped something on and decided to check in on Peter and Gwen. After quietly opening the door to her guest bedroom, Mary Jane poked her head inside. She saw that Peter and Gwen were still fast asleep. But she was surprised to see that both of them were sleeping on the bed, with Gwen snuggling up rather close to Peter. Seeing a scene like this would likely make most people jealous, and any other time Mary Jane would be livid seeing her boyfriend so close to another woman. But given the shared history between Peter and Gwen, and the events that had transpired the previous night, Mary Jane figured that both of them had let out some seriously pent up emotions, she confirmed this after seeing that Gwen's eyes were still slightly red and puffy from crying. Smiling softly, Mary Jane quietly closed the door and walked towards her kitchen. "Guess I'll make some breakfast."

About twenty minutes later, Peter began to wake up, the smell of pancakes and sausage filling his nostrils and stirring him from his slumber. With a long yawn, Peter sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Before Peter could move, he heard a soft groan next to him. Looking over, he was momentarily surprised when he saw that Gwen was sleeping next to him, but then he remembered what had happened the night before. When Gwen rolled over, still fast asleep, Peter smiled and brushed some hair out of her sleeping face. Soon the smell of breakfast became too tantalizing and Peter decided it was time to get out of bed. Using his spider-powers, Peter silently crawled out of the bed and onto the ceiling, before dropping onto the floor beside the bed. Peter exited the room after sparing one last glance at Gwen. Walking into the kitchen, Peter saw MJ standing in front of the stove, cooking and humming to herself. The beautiful redhead was dressed in only a large, loose-fitting t-shirt and panties. Peter took a moment to take in how sexy Mary Jane looked, before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Mary Jane was momentarily surprised by the sudden embrace but smiled when she saw that it was Peter who was hugging her.

"Morning MJ..." Peter said with a smile as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Morning tiger..." Mary Jane said with a slight smirk, turning her head to give Peter a brief kiss on lips. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, so why don't you take a seat at the table."

"Sounds great." Peter said as he let go of Mary Jane and walked over to where the dining table was, seeing that his girlfriend had already set out three plates, silverware, syrup and butter, and some orange juice. Smiling at the well-prepared table, Peter pulled out a chair and took a seat. "How'd you sleep MJ?"

"Not bad, considering what happened last night. I'm still having a hard time believing Gwen is really here with us." Mary Jane replied, walking over and setting down two plates, one piled high with pancakes and the other full of sausage links. The redhead sat down next to Peter and quickly fixed herself a plate. "Where is Gwen by the way?"

"She's still asleep..." Peter said before he spread some butter and syrup on top of his pancakes. "I didn't want to wake her up, she went through a lot yesterday, so I figured she could use the extra rest."

"You went through a lot too Peter..." Mary Jane said in a sympathetic tone, taking a sip of orange juice. "I can't imagine how you felt seeing Gwen after...you know..."

"It was a shock, that's for sure..." Peter said with a sad smile as he stopped eating for a moment. "She may not be the Gwen Stacy that we knew, but she's still Gwen and I'm just happy to see her alive and well, even if she is from another dimension."

"I feel the same way..." Mary Jane said, looking down and picking at her food for a bit. "But your whole alternate dimension theory...are you sure it's right? How do you know she's not a clone...or an android...or something else crazy like that? I mean it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened."

"I'm not sure MJ, that's why it's just a theory right now..." Peter said as he released a light sigh, setting down his fork. "That's why I'm taking Gwen to see somebody who might be able to shed some more light on what's going on."

"Morning you two..." Before Mary Jane could ask any further questions, Gwen walked up to the table, suppressing a yawn as she sat down at the table across from Peter. "Woah, who made breakfast? It looks great."

"That would be MJ." Peter replied, gesturing towards the redhead beside him. "I can't cook worth a damn, so you can thank her for all this."

"Then thanks Mary Jane, I'm starving..." Gwen said with a smile as she piled her plate high with pancakes and several links of sausage. "So what were you two talking about?"

"We were just discussing our current situation, regarding you more specifically." Mary Jane said, before biting into a sausage link. Hearing this caused Gwen to perk up slightly. "Peter mentioned knowing someone who might be able to help."

"Yeah, he said something about that last night too." Gwen added as she turned her attention towards Peter. "Who are we seeing anyways, Peter?"

"An old friend of mine..." Peter answered cryptically, before finishing off the last scraps on his plate. Gwen and Mary Jane both appeared to be unsatisfied with this answer, but neither prodded any further. After cleaning off his plate and putting it in the dishwasher, Peter walked back over to the table. "Alright Gwen, we're gonna head out as soon as you're done eating. You can dress casually, but you're probably still gonna want to bring your suit."

"Okay...but wait...I don't have any other clothes..." Gwen said as her face tinted red in embarrassment, sheepishly looking at Mary Jane. "I hate to impose, but could you-"

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine. When you're done eating just head into my room and grab whatever you like." Mary Jane said with a chuckle, standing up from her seat and walking into the kitchen. "Peter, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing MJ...take your time and eat Gwen, there's no rush...we'll head out as soon as you're ready." Peter said with a smile as he followed Mary Jane into the kitchen. When he saw the redhead washing some dishes, he leaned on the counter next to her. "So what's up MJ?"

"I understand you need to go help Gwen, but you still owe me for the date you skipped out on last night, tiger." Mary Jane said in a seductive tone, quickly turning to face Peter and wrapping her arms around his neck. The redhead smirked when she saw Peter's face flush bright red as she leaned closer, her hot breath on his face. "To make up for standing me up last night, tonight you're gonna take me to an expensive restaurant for dinner. Once we get there, we're going to have a wonderful evening and spend all night talking. After dinner, we're going for a stroll in the park and you're gonna be a big strong man and keep me company and make me feel safe. Then after that...we'll see where the night takes us...I may even invite you up for some coffee." Peter audibly gulped at what Mary Jane was implying. He and Mary Jane may have been dating for a few months, but they hadn't crossed that line yet. Peter wanted to respect Mary Jane and wait for the right time, but her constant teasing made that extremely difficult sometimes. "Does that sound good to you, tiger?"

"Y-Yes, sounds lovely..." Peter stuttered out which caused Mary Jane to smile in satisfaction. "I look forward to it."

"Good, I'll make reservations then." Mary Jane said, unlocking her arms from around Peter's neck, gently brushing her hand down his cheek as she stepped away from him. "Now no standing me up tonight Peter...tonight will be about just you and me."

"I promise MJ, I won't let anything get in the way of our date tonight." Peter said with a smile as he followed Mary Jane towards her bedroom.

"You better not, tiger. I want tonight to be special." Mary Jane said, stopping in her bedroom doorway and turning to face Peter. Leaning forward, Mary Jane gave Peter a brief kiss. "Now go keep Gwen company, I need to get changed and she's been sitting at the table all by herself."

About ten minutes later Mary Jane emerged from her room and ushered Gwen in, offering to help her pick out an outfit to wear. After another fifteen minutes, both girls walked out fully dressed. Gwen now wore a light, pure white coat with tight black pants that hugged her toned legs. **(Imagine her casual outfit from her backstory in Into the Spiderverse).** However, she still wore her cyan colored ballerina shoes, but now also sported a green backpack, which Peter imagined held her costume.

"You ready to go?" Peter asked with a smile as he stood up from the dining table. "I like the outfit by the way, looks great on you."

"It was mostly Mary Jane..." Gwen said with a slight blush, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "She picked everything out."

"And I must say that I did a damn good job." Mary Jane said with a smirk as she admired the outfit she had picked out for Gwen. "It looks perfect on you Gwen."

"Alright, we should get going." Peter said, leading Gwen towards the door. "The sooner we figure out what's going on, the better."

"Sounds good to me." Gwen said with a smile as she walked out into the hallway.

"Hold on a second, tiger." Mary Jane called out, grabbing ahold of Peter's hand before he could get away. Without warning, Mary Jane pulled Peter towards her and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, catching him completely off guard. When Mary Jane broke the liplock, Peter looked completely dumbfounded, while Gwen appeared to be slightly jealous, but she did her best to hide it. "Don't forget about tonight."

"I-I won't, MJ..." Peter stuttered out with a goofy smile as he simply stared at Mary Jane, getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

"Okay, that's enough lovebirds, we really should going now!" Gwen exclaimed in a frustrated tone, grabbing ahold of Peter's arm and dragging him down the hall, causing Mary Jane to chuckle as she watched the two spider people walk down the hallway.

"Have fun you two!" Mary Jane called out with a smile as Gwen and Peter disappeared around a corner. "Well, I better start planning for tonight. Oh, Peter and I are gonna have so much fun!"

* * *

(Two Minutes Later: Roof of Mary Jane's Apartment)

"What the hell are we doing up here, Peter?" Gwen asked, an irritated edge still in her tone as she rapidly tapped her foot. "I thought we were gonna take a cab or something?"

"Nah, it'll be way faster if we just swing there. Traffic at this time of day is a fucking nightmare." Peter replied, pulling out his mask and putting it on. "You're probably gonna want to put your mask on too."

"Fine..." Gwen said as she released a light sigh, pulling her mask out of her backpack and putting it on. "But why did you say to dress casually?"

"I don't know how long we're gonna be there, so I figured we'd both be more comfortable in normal clothes." Peter replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he stepped onto the edge of the roof, taking a moment to adjust his web shooters. "I love wearing my costume, but it can be a little stifling if I have it on for too long."

"Where are we going anyways? You've been super vague about it." Gwen pointed out, stepping up onto the edge next to Peter. "Do you have some super genius buddy or something?"

"Something like that." Peter replied with a chuckle as he pointed to a massive skyscraper towering out in the distance. "That's actually where we're heading." Gwen was surprised to see the massive building, whatever it was it didn't exist in her dimension. The main feature on the building that stood out to her was a massive 'A' near the top of the skyscraper. Suddenly Peter leaped off the roof, immediately firing out a line of webbing at another building across the street. "Keep up, we're gonna get a little help from the Avengers!"

"The Avengers?" Gwen asked in a confused tone, before jumping off the roof and swinging after Peter. "Who the hell are they?!"

After about fifteen minutes of swinging, Peter and Gwen stood outside Avenger's Tower, staring up at the gigantic building before them. On the way to their destination, Peter gave Gwen a brief crash course on who the Avengers were. Apparently, they were a group of heroes who had been formed to defend the Earth from various threats. According to Peter, they had taken down some seriously dangerous threats throughout the years. Gwen couldn't help but notice that Peter seemed quite proud as he seemed to brag about being a part of the Avenger's team, even if he wasn't their heaviest hitter.

"Well, let's head inside." Peter said as he opened the door into the lobby, ushering Gwen into the building. As Gwen stepped inside, she was surprised at how sparsely decorated it was, and how few people there were. The only person in the expansive room was a single receptionist sitting behind a large circular desk in the center of the lobby. As Peter entered the lobby, he took off his mask before smiling and waving to the receptionist. "Hey, Carol!"

"Hello, Mr. Parker." Carol said with a small smile and nod of her head.

"Is it cool if we head on up?" Peter asked, gesturing towards a set of elevators on the other end of the room.

"Of course...but who is your friend?" Carol replied as she turned her gaze towards Gwen. "I've never seen her before."

"That's exactly it, she's my friend and she's in a bit of trouble. So I wanted to see if I could get some help." Peter said, pressing the button to call down the elevator. "Don't worry, she won't cause any trouble."

"Okay, I'll let them know that you're on your way up." Carol said before she turned her attention back to her computer monitor.

"Are you sure it was okay to let her see your face?" Gwen asked after stepping into the elevator, the doors closing behind her. "What if she tells someone your secret identity?"

"Who? Carol?" Peter asked in a confused tone as he quirked an eyebrow. "Oh don't worry about her, she's a hologram programmed to greet people who enter the tower. I'm pretty sure she also gives guided tours on the weekends." Gwen stared at Peter in shock and was about to say something else, but he suddenly pressed his hand against a scanner near the door. After a few seconds, the scanner flashed green several times and a panel above it opened up. Gwen jumped in surprise when an emotionless, robotic voice echoed within the elevator.

 ** _"Fingerprints identified. Now requiring retinal identification."_**

"This new security system is a real pain in the ass, but I guess it is necessary..." Peter said, releasing a light sigh and leaning forward, his eye inches away from the scanner. A brief scan was performed and the retinal scanner closed back up. After blinking several times, Peter rubbed his eye. "That should do it."

 ** _"Identity confirmed. Welcome, Spider-man."_**

"Alright, let's head up." Peter said as he pressed the button for the top floor, which was now glowing faintly. "Enjoy the view, because this is gonna take a minute."

"This place is insane, Peter." Gwen said in awe, crossing her arms over her chest. "You really work with these guys?"

"Sure do." Peter answered with a smirk as the elevator slowly began to rise. "And if you think this is crazy, wait until you see the rest of the building." After the elevator had gone up about two floors, Gwen soon realized what Peter had meant by 'enjoying the view.' The back of the elevator was see-through, giving Gwen a clear view of the bustling city below them. No matter how many times she saw it, Gwen still marveled at the city's expansive and breathtaking skyline. However, Gwen was pulled from her sightseeing a few moments later when a sweet, feminine voice suddenly spoke up over the intercom.

 ** _"Hello Peter, it's good to see you again."_**

"Oh, hey Karen!" Peter exclaimed with a grin, waving to the small camera within the elevator. "It's been a little while!"

 _ **"It has. How have you been, Peter?"**_

"I've been good, the whole Spider-man thing sure keeps me busy!" Peter said with a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I haven't been around too much lately."

 ** _"It's fine, I understand that you are a busy person. If I may ask Peter, who is the woman with you? I have no recollection of her within my data files."_**

"Ah, this is an old friend of mine Gwen Stacy." Peter said, wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders and pulling her closer, making her feel quite awkward. "We haven't seen each other in a while and she was in trouble, so I decided to help her. I needed some extra help, so I figured that the Avengers were a good place to start."

 _ **"Gwen Stacy? Wait, I do have that name on file...Peter, I don't know how to put this, but didn't she-"**_

"Yes Karen, she did..." Peter cut the AI off before she could say anymore as his hold on Gwen tightened slightly, something she didn't miss. "That's kinda why we're here."

 _ **"Ah, I see...well I hope you can help Ms. Stacy with her...predicament. And of course, I'll provide any assistance I can."**_

"Thanks, Karen..." Peter said with a small smile as the doors to the elevator opened. "I'll talk to you later."

 _ **"Okay Peter, I look forward too it."**_

"Now who was that?" Gwen asked, stepping out of the elevator with Peter. "Another hologram or something?"

"No, Karen is an AI that Tony developed for me while I was training to become an Avenger." Peter replied as he led Gwen through the winding halls and passed numerous rooms. "She helps me out with various things when I'm in the tower and I can even take her on the go if I need to. Tony wanted to put her into my suit, but I ended up turning down the offer. However, she is compatible in some of my other suits though, especially my newer ones."

"You mentioned someone named Tony, is that who we're here to see?" Gwen asked, reading the names on the various doors they passed, recognizing none of them. _"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, Thor Odinson..."_ Gazing down another hallway, Gwen spotted another set of rooms, but she couldn't make out the names on the doors. " _These must be rooms for the other Avengers to stay in. I wonder if Peter has his own room here?"_

"Yes, Tony Stark, he's a genius and the guy who helped form the Avengers, he might be able to help us, he had this tower built actually." Peter replied, pressing his hand against another scanner, opening the door into a large area that appeared to be a lab and workshop. "If we're lucky, he'll be around here somewhere."

"Huh, there's an Anthony Stark in my dimension..." Gwen muttered as she gazed at the various machines, and what appeared to be several suits of armor, filling the lab. "He's a billionaire who is a weapon manufacturer and coffee mogul, but he also has a private mercenary company called War Machine that does all his dirty work. The guy seems like a total asshole to me."

"Well, that isn't very nice little lady." Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin once again when someone spoke up behind her. Whipping around, Gwen glared at a middle-aged man with a goatee, who was poking his out from behind one of the suits of armor. "I know I'm quite the ego-maniac, but I wouldn't exactly call myself an asshole."

"God, would people and AI seriously stop coming out of nowhere and scaring me half to death!?" Gwen exclaimed in frustration as she threw her hands up in the air. "Really wish my spider-sense would have given me a heads up!"

"Well, I don't think he was really posing a threat, hence why your spider-sense didn't go off." Peter explained with a chuckle, walking up and shaking the mystery man's hand. "Good to see you, Tony."

"You too kid, it's been a while since you last poked your head around here." Tony said with a smirk as he walked over to a computer monitor and began to feverishly type. "Things are slightly less awkward without you around and that's just no fun."

"Sorry about that, I've just been...busy lately..." Peter apologized, nervously rubbing his arm.

"Don't apologize kid, I know this job can get to be a little much sometimes, we all need to take a break every now and then." Tony said in an understanding tone as he looked up from his monitor to gaze between Peter and Gwen several times, noticing that she was still wearing her mask. "Miss...whoever you are, you don't have to worry about the mask in here. I won't post your picture online or anything...unless you start to irritate me." Gwen glanced at Peter and he quickly nodded his head, giving her the ok. Releasing a light sigh, Gwen took off her mask and slipped it back into her backpack. Tony let out a low whistle when he got a good look at Gwen's face. "Oh my, you're quite the looker. I don't get it, why do all the attractive ones seem to flock to you, Parker? Do you exude some type of spider-pheromones or something? It's one problem I can't seem to solve."

"Tony, we really don't have time for jokes right now. This woman is-"

"She's a spider-person from an alternate dimension, right?" Tony cut Peter off, leaving a webslinger momentarily stunned. "How'd I do? Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"H-How did you know?" Peter asked, still shocked as to why Tony seemed to know about Gwen and her situation. "I haven't told you anything yet."

"It's funny that you ask how I would know that." Tony said as he backed away from the monitor and walked over to Peter and Gwen. "It turns out you're not the only dimension hopping spider who's visited me today." Both Peter and Gwen's eyes widened in shock when they heard this. "Hey, stop working for a second and get your ass out here, you've got guests!"

A few moments later, a costumed man walked out, appearing to be messing with a small device on his wrist. The man wore a costume that was similar to Peter's, but the colors where the inverse of his, being largely blue with several red accents along the arms, mask, and chest. With the most standout features being the large red skull on his chest and what appeared to be a cape made from a web-like material. As the man approached, both Gwen and Peter winced slightly as their spider-senses went haywire, similar to what had happened when they both met for the first time.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you two." The newcomer said as he stopped in front of Gwen and Peter. "My name is Miguel O'Hara, I come from Earth-928 in the year 2099." Before Peter or Gwen had a chance to say anything, Miguel raised the device on his wrist and scanned both of them. A split second later an image of Peter and Gwen projected up from the device, along with some basic information about both of them. "And you two are...Gwen Stacy from Earth-65 and Peter Parker from Earth-616...huh, it looks like you're this dimension's Spider-man."

"What the hell was that? How did you know who we were?" Gwen asked in a suspicious tone, her eyes narrowing slightly as she glared at Miguel.

"Oh, I knew because of this little beauty." Miguel said as he gestured to the device on his wrist. "It's a nifty little gadget that I invented that can deduce the dimensional origin of anybody it scans. I was actually looking into cross-dimensional travel before I was sucked into this one."

"So you may know why Gwen came to this dimension?" Peter asked in a hopeful tone, causing Gwen to perk up slightly.

"As of matter of fact, I likely know exactly why she was brought here." Miguel replied as he messed with the device on his wrist for a moment, before the schematics for a massive machine projected from it. "As I said, I was actually looking into how to safely travel across dimensions. The machine you see in this image is one I created for that very purpose. I was nearly finished and just needed to run some preliminary tests. But before I could do that, I was attacked by a villain named Goblin. He had somehow learned of my experiments and wanted to use my machine for his own plans. I caught him trying to steal the schematics for my machine and I attempted to stop him. During our fight, the machine was activated and I was thrown into it. I can only suspect that because the machine wasn't calibrated that it threw me into this dimension, while also dragging along others with dimensional signatures similar to mine. That's where you come into play, Ms. Stacy. Since you're your universe's version of Spider-man, your dimensional signature matched mine and brought you here."

"If what you say is true, then that would explain why I was brought here." Gwen muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "But you mentioned others with similar 'dimensional signatures.' Does that mean there were others who were also brought to this dimension aside from you and me?"

"Yes, I've detected at least one other person matching our shared dimensional signature who was brought into this dimension." Miguel said as he released a light sigh and turned off his wrist computer. "But I don't who they are, or where they are within the city. We'll just have to keep our eyes out for them. However, that's not our only problem. Aside from trying to get us back to our own dimensions, we'll have to deal with the Goblin. He was brought to this dimension along with me and could be changing his plans to cause havoc in this dimension."

"That's really bad. He could possibly get in contact with other villains in the city and get them to help him." Peter said, before walking over to Tony. "Where are the other Avengers, Tony? We may need their help on this one, especially if Goblin gets help from other villains."

"Sorry kid, but almost everyone else is out on missions right now, including me. I'm heading out in a bit to help Cap and Banner, the only reason I'm still here is because future man over there showed up on our doorstep." Tony replied as he rapidly typed a few things into his computer. "Natasha is somewhere around here and Danvers should be back in a day or two, so they can help you. Wanda might be in the area, I honestly have no clue where she is, but I'm sure she'll show up eventually. If you want, I can also contact a few other people and see if they'll help."

"Please, any extra help is appreciated." Peter said, turning his attention back to Miguel. "So, you know the most about what's going on, what's our next move?"

"Well you're right, we'll need some extra help, not just to track down and take out Goblin, but to find the last person who was brought to this dimension and help them too." Miguel replied as he walked back over to Tony and began to type on the computer next to him. "And Tony may have found someone who needs our help and might be able to assist us."

"Well, I didn't exactly find them." Tony said, holding up a small USB drive. "This little baby showed up in an unmarked package earlier today. Normally I wouldn't trust something like this, but Jarvis scanned it and gave it the all clear." After plugging the USB into the computer, Tony turned the monitor around so that Gwen and Peter could better see it. They were both slightly surprised to see several images of a dark-haired woman being held in a small holding cell. "This is Cindy Moon."

"Cindy Moon..." Peter muttered as he stroked his chin. "That name sounds familiar."

"I know she may look like an ordinary girl, but watch this..." Tony said, starting a video of Cindy in her cell taken from a security camera. Peter and Gwen both watched in shock as Cindy went from sitting on her bed to crawling on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Peter was particularly surprised when he saw that Cindy was producing what appeared to be webbing from her fingertips. "As you can see kid, she's got spider powers similar to yours. The craziest part is, the USB I got contains a ton of information on Cindy and apparently she was bitten by the same spider that bit you."

"What? How is that possible?" Peter asked in a stunned tone as he leaned in closer to get a better look at Cindy, watching as she hung from her cell's ceiling by her feet. "I thought the spider died after it bit me."

"Apparently it bit her just after it got you." Tony replied, turning the monitor back around. "We have her location if you want to go and get her."

"Of course we're gonna save her." Gwen said in a determined tone as she rested her hands on her hips. "We can't just leave her locked up forever."

"I like this one, she's got spunk." Tony said with a smirk, before rapidly typing a few things into his computer. "Alright kid listen up, Cindy is being held in a hidden laboratory underneath the Alchemax building in the Hudson Valley. Apparently, they've been running experiments on her to try and harness her spider powers. Now you're gonna need to go in fast and quiet on this mission. If you set off the alarms, they're gonna lock the place down along with Cindy and we don't know what they'll do to her if their operation is compromised."

"Got it, I can do stealthy." Peter said before he turned his attention to Gwen. "Can you handle that?"

"I don't have much experience, but I'm sure I can manage." Gwen replied in a slightly uncertain tone, tightly balling her fists.

"Alright kid, you're gonna need to give Gwen here some pointers." Tony said which caused Peter to nod his head in understanding. "As I said, I'm leaving to help some of the other Avengers on another mission, so I won't be there to hold your hand. But what I can do is get you access to identification cards and access codes to get you through any doors in your way. You should also consider bringing Natasha along for support. She's better at all this espionage crap than I am."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go find Natasha and see if she'll help us out." Peter said, walking up to Miguel with Gwen following closely behind him. "And what about you? Will you be helping us get Cindy out?"

"I would Peter, but I need to focus on tracking down Goblin and possibly locating the final person who was sucked into this dimension." Miguel said as he backed away from his monitor and made his towards the elevator. "There's also the issue of getting us all back to our own dimension." When the elevator doors opened, Miguel stepped in and pressed the button for the lobby. "I'm gonna head out and look for any possible leads, I'll keep you all posted on anything I find."

"That guy's not very social, is he?" Peter joked, turning back around to see that Tony was already in his Iron Man suit. "Heading out too, Tony?"

"Yeah kid, I need to get going." Tony replied as he fired up his armor's thrusters, levitating a few feet off the ground. A split second later, a hidden passageway leading outside opened above Tony. "Don't worry kid, you'll be fine. I contacted some people who might be willing to help you out, they should get back to you soon. Oh, just so you don't spend all day looking for her, I found Natasha. She's in the training room right now."

"Thanks Tony, good luck on your mission, tell Cap I said hi." Peter said with a smile before Tony waved and rocketed out of the room. Releasing a light sigh, Peter turned his attention to Gwen, who seemed to be taking everything that she had learned fairly well. His smile returning, Peter wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulder and led her towards a door on the other side of the room. "Alright Gwen, let's go see if Black Widow will help us."

"Black Widow?" Gwen repeated with a quirked eyebrow, giving Peter a confused look. "Does she have spider powers too? Jesus Peter, how many freaking spider people are in this dimension?"

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Avenger's Tower Training Room)

"So she doesn't have spider-powers..." Gwen muttered as they entered the training room, spotting Natasha in the center of it. The room was filled with plenty of standard workout equipment, along with punching bags and training dummies. However, Natasha wasn't using any of the equipment within the room. The redheaded spy was dressed in basic athletic attire, except for what appeared to be a VR headset. As Gwen and Peter approached Natasha, the redhead suddenly threw out a flurry of punches and kicks, one of which caught Gwen off guard and nearly hit her in the head, causing her to jump backward. "Holy hell, is she trying to take my head off?!"

"Don't worry, she's in the middle of a training simulation right now, so it wasn't on purpose." Peter said, leading Gwen towards an enclosed room filled with several monitors. Turning on one of the displays, Gwen was surprised to see footage of Black Widow fighting several people simultaneously. "With this, we can see exactly what Natasha is up to in there." Gwen watched in awe as Natasha effortlessly took down over a dozen opponents in less than a minute. Peter chuckled as he watched Natasha steal one of her opponents' handguns and knock him unconscious with it, hitting him with a powerful bash to the head. "Man, she's really going all out today."

"God damn, she's incredible." Gwen breathed out as she watched Natasha take down another six enemies, each one dispatched with surgical precision and brutal efficiency. After five more minutes, Natasha seemed to finish her training, breathing a sigh of relief as the simulation she was in shut down. Taking off the headset, Natasha shook her head and let her flowing red hair loose, ending just a few inches below her shoulders. Chuckling lightly, Natasha turned towards the room Gwen and Peter were in.

"Did you two enjoy the show?" Natasha asked with a playful smile, using a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Quite the impressive display you put on, Natasha." Peter said with a grin, clapping as he walked out of the monitoring room. "You really kicked some ass in there."

"Well, I had a feeling that I had an audience, so I figured I'd put on a little show." Natasha said with a wink as she sauntered over and hugged Peter, surprising him with the sudden embrace. "It's good to see you again Peter, it's a been a little while."

"T-Thanks Natasha, it's great to see you too..." Peter stuttered out, before awkwardly returning Natasha's hug. "Sorry I haven't been around much lately."

"Ahem..." Gwen said with a fake cough as she walked up to Peter and Natasha, causing them to break their embrace. "Are you two done catching up?"

"And who might this be, Peter?" Natasha asked in a slightly irritated tone, scanning Gwen up and down, appearing to size her up. "I haven't seen her before."

"Uh, this is an old friend of mine, Gwen Stacy..." Peter replied with an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping to defuse some of the tension that had built up. "She's in a bit of trouble and I'm trying to help her out. But this whole situation is turning out to be a bit bigger than I had originally thought, so I figured I should get some help from the Avengers."

"Ah, so that's why you're here..." Natasha said with a smile, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "I was kinda hoping you had shown up to see little old me and say hello to everyone." Seeing that Peter had once again become flustered by her teasing, Natasha chuckled and decided to get serious. "Okay, I'll help you out, what's the mission?"

"Tony received some information about a girl named Cindy Moon who's being held in a hidden lab underneath the Alchemax building." Peter explained as he led Natasha over to one of the monitors and plugged in the USB Tony had left. "Apparently she has powers like mine and is being experimented on. Gwen and I want to break her out, but we need to be stealthy, so we can't go in guns blazing."

"And that's why you need me." Natasha said, stepping in front of the computer and quickly scanning through the info on the USB. "Okay, it doesn't seem too tough, but you're right we definitely need to do this quietly. Not only will the mission be scrubbed if we're caught, but it also won't look good if people find out that the Avengers infiltrated a seemingly legitimate private organization." After reading the last of the information, Natasha turned off the monitor and took out the USB, before making her way towards the exit. "If we do this, I'm gonna need IDs and access codes to help you two get passed security."

"Already on it, Tony set everything up before he left." Peter said as he and Gwen followed Natasha towards the door. "We should be all ready to go."

"Great, let me shower and suit up, then we'll go." Natasha said with a smile, opening the door and walking out into the hallway. "If everything goes smoothly, we should be done before lunch."

"Sounds great." Peter said before he turned his attention back to Gwen. "We should get suited up too, and go over the information we have again while Natasha is getting ready."

"Let's do this." Gwen said with a grin, punching her fist into her palm. "I've been dying for some action, and it'll be awesome to take out some bad guys with you."

"Damn straight." Peter said with a smirk as he slipped on his mask. "Let's go save another spider-person."

* * *

 **And done! I know this chapter was slightly shorter than the last one, but I figured this was a good place to stop. Next chapter will pick up where the previous one left off and will have Peter, Gwen, and Natasha infiltrating Alchemax to save Cindy Moon. The next chapter will also have Peter's date with Mary Jane, Gwen having an interesting conversation with a familiar face about her feelings for Peter, and if we have time will introduce the final interdimensional spider-person. So I hope you're all looking forward to that. As stated above, I have to update all my other stories before I get back to this one, but just patient and the next chapter will be out eventually. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK), check out my profile and other stories if you haven't already, and send me any ideas you have for any of my fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Silky Smooth Rescue

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter for this story! I sincerely apologize for the really long wait between chapters, but I was extremely busy with college this semester and I was also working at the same time. So, I had very little free time and often didn't have the motivation or energy to do much writing. But now that I've caught up with all my other stories I can focus on this one now. This chapter will pick up where the previous one left off and will have Peter, Gwen, and Natasha working to free Cindy from her captors. We'll also get to see some of Mary Jane and Peter's date, along with a few other possible surprises. Also, thank you all for following and favoriting, this story has really blown up after only 2 chapters!**

 **Well, that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the story!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Radio"_ **

**"AI"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel, or any of their characters.**

* * *

(Half-Mile South of Alchemax Headquarters, Hudson Valley: With Peter, Gwen, and Natasha)

"Alright, let's go over the plan one last time." Natasha said, turning on a holographic display that showed the blueprints to the Alchemax building. "Remember, these plans are only for the main building, I have nothing regarding the hidden lab. So, you'll be going in blind unless I can find those blueprints hidden somewhere within their system." Seeing both Peter and Gwen nod their heads, Natasha continued going through their infiltration plan. "Using the forged IDs we got from Tony, I'll pose as an employee and gain access to the security office. While I'm doing this you two will enter through the ventilation system and wait for my signal." Opening up a separate screen, Natasha pointed towards an image of two guards who appeared to be protecting an empty hallway. "Once I get control of the security office I'll switch off the cameras and open the hidden entrance that is in this hallway, that will be your signal to move. You two will need to act quickly and quietly to take out those guards. This whole plan goes down the drain if they manage to set off an alarm or call for help. If we're caught they'll scrub everything in that lab and possibly even kill Cindy, so we need to do this right on the first try. Once you two get into that lab, you'll pretty much be on your own, but I'll try to get down there and help if I can. Locate Cindy as fast as possible and get her out of there. Do you all understand what needs to be done?"

"Got it!" Peter said with a small grin before he gave a thumbs up and slipped on his mask. "I'm ready if you guys are! How about you, Gwen?!"

"Yeah...yeah...I got this..." Gwen said in a nervous tone, taking a deep breath and putting on her mask, flipping up her hood as well. "Let's get this done."

"Well, if everyone is good to go, let's get this mission started." Natasha said, sparing a glance back at Gwen before opening the doors to the van they were in. "Remember, once you two get inside, wait for my signal. We can't jump the gun on this job, Cindy's life is at stake."

"Understood." Gwen said as she hopped out of the van first, doing a few quick stretches to limber herself up. "We got this...everything will go according to plan..."

"We'll see you inside, Natasha." Peter said, moving to exit the van as well, but he was stopped when the redhead grabbed his arm. "Huh, what's up Natasha?"

"Keep a close eye on her." Natasha whispered in a quiet tone so that Gwen wouldn't hear, as she pulled Peter closer towards her. "I know you saw it too, the jitters and nervous energy...I've seen it a hundred times before...that girl is freaking out right now. I won't ask you to make her stay behind, but just be careful and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless...maybe talk to her a bit, give her some encouragement, that might help."

"Yeah, I did notice that..." Peter said, letting out a light sigh as he looked over at Gwen, who was nervously messing with her web-shooters. "Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on her."

"Good." Natasha said with a smile as she patted Peter on the cheek. "Now get going, we're on the clock."

"On it." Peter said with a light chuckle, flipping out of the van and landing next to Gwen, causing her to jump in surprise. Placing a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder, Peter pointed towards the treeline to their right. "We'll use those trees to swing closer to the building, then make our way into the vents from the roof." Giving Gwen's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Peter got a running start and jumped into the air, firing a line of webbing at the closest tree, before zipping into the treeline. "Don't worry Gwen, we got this in the bag!"

"Heh, I don't know where he gets all the confidence from." Gwen said with a small smile as she took a deep breath and swung after Peter, quickly catching up with him. She may still have been nervous, but now at least she felt much calmer than she did before. _"Peter is right, we've got this in the bag!"_

It only took a few minutes for Peter and Gwen to reach the Alchemax building. To avoid the outer security cameras, Peter and Gwen climbed to the top of a large tree near the building and leaped directly onto the roof. Having safely reached the roof, Peter quickly found the external vent they were supposed to enter from. Removing the grate, Peter carefully crawled inside, Gwen following closely behind him. Using their spider-powers, Peter and Gwen stuck to the top of the vents as they crawled through them, to avoid banging their way around. Neither of them said a word, not wanting to risk being heard. Eventually, Peter came to a sudden stop, with Gwen almost smacking into him. She was about to ask why he had stopped, but she saw that he was gesturing to the grate below them. Looking down, Gwen saw a long, seemingly empty, hallway with two guards standing by, this matched the picture Natasha had shown them back in the van. Peter and Gwen locked eyes and nodded, now they just had to wait for Black Widow's signal.

* * *

(Same Time: With Natasha)

"Okay, it's go time." Natasha said to herself, quickly tying her hair up into a ponytail and putting on a pair of glasses. Grabbing her forged employee ID, Natasha threw on a lab coat and exited the van. The high security in the building meant she had to leave all her weapons behind, they'd give her away instantly. Reaching the front entrance, Natasha scanned her ID, breathing a small sigh of relief when the doors unlocked. _"Over the first hurdle."_ Walking into the lobby, Natasha spotted another security checkpoint directly ahead of her. Acting as if she belonged in there, Natasha confidently approached the guards. _"Alright, remember Natasha, you're just another employee here. You're not here to do anything suspicious."_

"Identification." One of the guards said as he approached Natasha, holding his hand out. With a big, fake smile, Natasha handed the guard her ID. As one guard looked up her credentials, the other walked up and began to scan her body with a handheld metal detector. Once the scan was complete, the other guard returned and handed back her ID. "Okay, everything checks out...but I've never seen you around here before. You a new hire or something?"

"Yes, first day actually!" Natasha said, keeping up her cheerful facade as she clipped her ID to her lab coat. "I'm pretty nervous, I've never worked for a big corporation like this before!"

"Well, that makes sense, Mr. Fisk has pretty high expectations for everyone that works for him." The guard said as he stepped aside and pointed towards a hallway on the other side of the lobby. "You should head down that hall. The second room on your left is where they do orientations. Just let them know it's your first day and they'll walk you through everything you need to know."

"Thanks! Have a great day guys!" Natasha said, quickly walking towards the hallway the guard had pointed out, disappearing down it. Having memorized the building's layout, Natasha knew exactly where the security office would be found. Avoiding any other guards and ignoring all the regular employees she passed, Natasha breezed through the building's winding halls. However, as Natasha turned the corner to where the security office would have been located, she ran into a wall, metaphorically. Standing in front of her was an absolutely enormous man, one who easily towered over her and blocked a large portion of the hall. Natasha had expected to possibly run into a few bumps in their plan, but nothing like this. The man blocking her path was none other than Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin himself. Knowing that she absolutely could not break her cover, Natasha quickly thought of a plan. "O-Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that!"

"Oh, it's fine dear..." Fisk said as he stared down at Natasha, quirking an eyebrow as he scanned her from head to toe. "Do I know you? I swear you look kinda familiar."

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Fisk, but this is the first we've met." Natasha said, tapping the employee ID clipped to her lab coat. "This is actually my first day. I was heading to orientation, but I wanted to go to the bathroom first. So, I tried to find one and ended up getting all turned around. I apologize, sir, I'm probably not making the best first impression."

"Don't worry about it, I'm more interested in seeing what you can do inside the lab, not outside it." Fisk said as he turned and gestured down the hall. "If you're still looking for a restroom, there's one down the hall on the right. You should hurry up and get back to your orientation."

"Of course sir! Thank you very much!" Natasha said, before darting down the hallway and stepping into the bathroom. Once inside, Natasha leaned against the door and let out a massive sigh of relief. "Holy shit that was close...I know he owns this place, but I seriously didn't think Kingpin would be here in person..."

"That girl..." Fisk muttered as he turned back around and began to walk down the hall, adjusting the cuffs of his suit. "I'll have to keep my eyes on her, something seemed off..."

After waiting a few minutes, Natasha checked to see if the coast was clear and exited the bathroom. Quickly making her way over to the door leading into the security office, Natasha listened for anybody who might be inside. She could faintly hear two people talking inside the room, which meant she'd have to take them out before she could proceed with the plan. The information Tony had given them also included codes for most of the rooms in the building. Using this knowledge, Natasha quickly punched in the correct code and unlocked the door with a click. Both guards inside the security office were surprised when the door suddenly swung open and Natasha stepped inside.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?"

"And how you'd open that door?!"

"Oh, my bad, I thought this was the restroom!" Natasha said with a chuckle, scanning the room for any other possible threats. From what she could see it was only the two guards, but both of them were armed with pistols and collapsible batons. Both of them also had walkie talkies, which meant they could call for back up if she wasn't fast enough. One was sitting in front of a row of monitors, while the other appeared to be looking over some papers. _"No problem, this should be a breeze."_

"I'll ask again, how the hell did you open that door?! It needs a special code and I know they don't just hand it out to everyone!"

"Man, you guys sure on edge..." Natasha said as she took a few steps towards the guards, causing both of them to reach for their weapons. With a sly smile, Natasha stopped and leaned against a table. "You should both just relax."

"I'm warning you bitch! Take one more step and we'll be forced to take you down!"

"Now just let us escort you out of here quietly, don't do anything stupid!"

"Ah, I was kinda hoping to have an easy first day on the job, but I guess that isn't gonna happen..." Natasha said, releasing a light sigh as one of the guards began to approach her, hand hovering over his pistol. Before either guard could react, Natasha grabbed ahold of a stapler that was on the table she was leaning against and hurled it at the closest guard, hitting him square in the face. The guard roared in pain as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. "Time to get to work."

The other guard immediately drew his pistol, but Natasha was on top of him in an instant. Lunging towards the guard, Natasha instantly disarmed him, ejecting the magazine and forcing the slide back to force out the bullet in the chamber. Springing off the ground, Natasha wrapped her legs around the guard's neck and used the momentum to slam him into the ground. By now the second guard had begun to recover, gripping his still-bleeding nose as he got back onto his feet. Reaching down, Natasha grabbed the baton off the guard she was on top of. Natasha fully extended the baton with a flick of her wrist, before dashing forward and hitting the guard in the leg. With a pained grunt, the guard collapsed down onto one knee. Using the baton, Natasha hit the guard in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. The second guard was just now recovering from the body slam he had received, but Natasha didn't even give him a chance to get back up. Rolling across the floor, Natasha hit the guard in the face with the baton, knocking him unconscious as well.

"Well, that wasn't so bad..." Natasha said, panting slightly as she slowly stood back up, making sure the guards wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Once she was sure the guards were down for the count, she checked back out in the hallway to make sure no one had heard the disturbance. Once Natasha knew she was in the clear, she quickly made her way over to the monitors one of the guards had been using. With just a few clicks, Natasha had complete control of the building's security systems. The first thing she did was disable all of the security cameras. Seeing all the camera feeds on the other monitors around her go dark, Natasha turned her attention to opening the door the hidden lab. After a few moments, Natasha found the right overrides, opening the lab's secret door. Pressing the button on her communicator, Natasha got ahold of Peter. "Alright Peter, it's your turn now."

 ** _"Got it, Natasha. Let's go, Gwen."_**

"Now..." Natasha said as she cracked her knuckles, before opening up a series of files on the computer. "Let's see if we can find that lab's blueprints."

* * *

(Same Time: Back with Peter and Gwen)

 _ **"Alright Peter, it's your turn now."**_

"Got it, Natasha." Peter said, looking down through the grate to see that the two guards were surprised that the wall behind them had opened, revealing the hidden door to the underground lab. As quietly as possible, Peter removed the grate and gave Gwen a thumbs up. "Let's go, Gwen."

Slowly crawling out of the vent, both Peter and Gwen moved to the ceiling above the guards. Getting Gwen's attention, Peter pointed towards the guards and then gestured towards his web-shooters, before making a pulling motion. Getting the gist of what Peter wanted, Gwen nodded her head. Using his fingers to count down, both Peter and Gwen simultaneously targeted one of the guards and wrapped them in a cacoon of webbing. Then before either guard could yell for help, they were yanked up into the air, both of them receiving a knockout punch to the face. With a short swing, Peter and Gwen stuck both guards to the wall, applying an extra coating of webbing to their mouths in case they woke up early.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Peter said in a cheerful tone as he dropped down, opening the hidden door. "You were great, Gwen."

"I guess, my heart is still racing in my chest though..." Gwen said as she released a short breath and followed Peter through the door, letting out an annoyed groan when she saw an elevator at the end of a short hallway. "Ugh, why's there always gotta be a secret elevator? Can't bad guys stop being lazy bastards for once and just use the stairs. I bet you we don't even go down two floors."

"Okay Natasha, the guards have been taken care of." Peter said, stepping into the elevator, with Gwen following right behind him. Chuckling lightly, Peter nudged Gwen and pointed towards the elevator's control panel. He could almost hear her eyes roll when she saw that there were only three floors the elevator went to. "Gwen and I are heading down into the lab now."

 ** _"Give me one second, Peter...I may have something...Yes, right here! I managed to find the blueprints to the lab and it shows where they're holding Cindy. I'm uploading them to you now."_ **

"Thanks, Natasha. Just got them now." Peter said as he noticed a notification pop up on the small HUD inside his mask. "Karen, open up the lab's blueprints and show us where Cindy is being held."

 **"On it, Peter."**

"Karen is in your suit?" Gwen asked in a slightly surprised tone, watching as a small holographic display popped up from his web-shooters. "Wow, my shooters don't do that."

"Yeah, I upgraded mine recently to integrate with Karen's AI and use a variety of different web types. And like I mentioned back at the tower, Karen can integrate into some of my suits. I figured she might be useful on this mission, so I brought her along. About my web-shooters, it was tough to improve the design, but with some of Tony's tech it wasn't that bad." Peter said as he fiddled with the display, watching as it zeroed in on a specific section of the lab's blueprint. "I can tweak yours when we get back to the tower, it should be pretty easy now that I know what I'm doing."

"That...actually sounds pretty awesome." Gwen said with a hidden smile, playfully punching Peter in the shoulder. "Thanks, Peter."

"No problem..." Peter said as a small red dot began to flash on the holographic projection. "Looks like Karen has found where Cindy is."

 **"Yes, there's a series of holding cells towards the rear of the lab. I can guide you there once we're inside."**

"Should we expect any guards or security down there? And are there any other people being held in those other cells?" Peter asked, pressing the elevator's button that led down into the lab. As the elevator went down Peter scanned through the lab's layout, looking for anything that could get in their way. "I'm not seeing much on the blueprints."

 **"From what I can gather, the security down in the lab should be fairly light. Ms. Natasha has already disabled the security cameras, so you won't have to worry about those. So, other than a few roaming guards and workers, you shouldn't run into any trouble. And from the data I could find, Ms. Moon is the only person being held captive within the lab."**

"Well, that's good to hear." Gwen said as she crossed her arms over her chest, the elevator coming to a stop and the doors opening. "If we run into anyone, we just have to make sure to take them down before they can set off an alarm or something, and we only have to worry about Cindy."

"Right, let's get Cindy out of here." Peter said, stepping out of the elevator and closing the holographic display on his wrist. "Lead the way, Karen."

With Karen guiding them, Peter and Gwen took the shortest and most direct route to where Cindy was being held. The only problem with that was this path took them through the most populated portions of the lab. Gwen stuck to Peter like glue, following his every move as they snuck passed several guards and lab workers. Both of them largely stuck to the ceiling or outer edges of any rooms they had to cut through. Going as quickly and quietly as possible, Peter and Gwen swiftly moved through the lab. Along the way, they noticed that many of the experiments being done seemed to involve Cindy's powers in some way. From trying to manufacture a webbing similar to Cindy's, to developing technology that allowed people to easily stick to surfaces. Seeing Cindy being used as a guinea pig only served to anger Peter and Gwen, further motivating them to complete their mission. After almost ten minutes, Peter and Gwen had arrived outside Cindy's cell with little problems. The only thing that slowed them down was when Gwen had accidentally bumped into a table and alerted a pair of patrolling guards. But the guards were quickly knocked out and webbed up before they had a chance to call for backup.

"Here we are..." Gwen said as she stared at the large cell door in front of them. "Now, how the hell do we get this thing open?"

"Karen, can you override the door's controls and open it?" Peter asked, looking the door up and down, searching for any alternate ways in. "Please tell me you can."

 **"I'm sorry Peter, but I cannot. If you plug me into a computer that has access to the lab's network, then I should be able to then."**

"I don't want to risk doubling back and looking for someplace to plug Karen in..." Peter muttered as he stroked his chin, staring intently at the cell door. As Peter gazed at the door's locking mechanism an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Hey Karen, load taser webs into my shooters and use the maximum voltage."

 **"Of course, Peter."**

"Please tell me you have a plan, Peter." Gwen said in a mildly concerned tone, glancing down at Peter's web-shooters, watching as a new type of webbing was loaded into them. "Because we can't just stand around here all day."

"Oh, I definitely have a plan..." Peter muttered as he noticed a pop-up appear on his HUD, letting him know that his taser webs were ready. "Whether it will work or not, that I don't know." With a flick of his wrist, Peter fired out a line of electrified webbing, which hit the door's locking mechanism. Gwen watched as streams of electricity arced off the webbing into the cell door, causing it to spark and hiss. "Since this thing is using an electric locking mechanism, I figured I could use my taser webs to overload the entire system!" After a few more moments, Peter stopped electrifying the door and took a few steps back. "Okay, that hopefully did it. Karen, now swap to heavy-duty webbing."

 **"Give me one second, Peter...and done."**

"This webbing is much stronger than my normal webs, but it's also much harder to produce, so I try to use it sparingly." Peter said, before firing out a thick line of webbing at the door. "Let's see if my genius plan worked!" With a grunt, Peter began to pull on the line of webbing, attempting to yank the door open. Peter's muscles flexed as he used his enhanced strength, he could feel the door moving slightly, but it wasn't enough. "Gwen! Can you give me a hand here!?"

"Step back." Gwen said as she stepped in front of Peter and grabbed ahold of the webbing as well. As soon as Gwen began to pull as well, she realized why Peter was having trouble. Even with their combined super strength, the door barely budged. "Motherfucker! This thing is a real bitch! Is the damn door jammed or something?!"

"Come on, Gwen!" Peter exclaimed, putting all his strength into his arms. "Really dig your heels in! Give it everything you've got!"

Soon the door began to slowly slide open little by little, a small amount of light from within the cell streaming through the crack. Suddenly without warning, the door finally gave way and swung wide open, causing Gwen and Peter to fall onto the ground. Picking themselves back up, Peter and Gwen peered into the cell, quickly spotting Cindy huddled in the back corner. The dark-haired girl was shivering slightly, dressed in only a dirty medical gown. Her eyes were wide as they darted back and forth between Peter and Gwen. Peter took off his mask and slowly approached Cindy, not wanting to spoke her. Gwen decided to hang back at the cell's door so that Cindy wouldn't feel crowded and overwhelmed.

"Hello, you're Cindy Moon right?" Peter asked with a bright smile as he extended his hands towards Cindy. "My name is Peter Parker and the girl behind me is Gwen Stacy. We came here to bust you out of this place." As Peter got closer to Cindy, he couldn't help but notice that his heart was starting to beat faster and his face felt hot for some reason. Peter's breathing began to get heavier the closer he got to Cindy, his spider-sense freaking out in a way he had never experienced before. "C-Come on...let's get you out of here..."

When Peter crouched down next to Cindy, he noticed that her face was flushed bright red and she appeared to be panting slightly. When Peter reached down to grab Cindy's hand, he felt a jolt of electricity race through his entire body. Peter locked eyes with Cindy, both of them simply staring at each other for several moments. Then without warning, Cindy lunged forward and captured Peter's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. Cindy pressed her body against Peter's, running her fingers through his hair as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. A low moan rumbled in Cindy's throat as she rubbed her body against Peter's.

"What the fuck!?" Gwen exclaimed as her eyes shot open in shock, watching as both Peter and Cindy continued to makeout. But what surprised Gwen the most was that Peter didn't seem to be fighting the kiss at all. In fact, he appeared to be returning the kiss with just as much passion. Snapping out of her dumbfounded stupor, Gwen stormed over and fiercely shook Peter's shoulder. "What the hell are you doing, Peter!? What about Mary Jane!?"

That seemed to snap Peter out of whatever lust-filled trance he was in. Eyes shooting open, Peter pushed Cindy away from him and quickly backed away from her. Scrambling to his feet, Peter clutched a hand over his racing heart. Peter felt an immense sense of guilt wash over him as he tried to catch his breath. Moments later, Peter grunted when he felt Gwen shove him against the wall. The blonde had taken off her mask and was fiercely glaring at him, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What the hell was that, Peter!?" Gwen asked in a pissed off tone, jabbing a finger into Peter's chest. "I didn't think you were that type of guy! How could you just cheat on Mary Jane like that?!"

"I...I...don't even know what came over me..." Peter said in a panicked tone as he ran his hands through his hair. "I...I just felt...I don't know...drawn to her! Fuck! I don't know why I did that!"

"P-Please don't be upset with him..." Cindy finally spoke up, slowly getting onto her feet. "It's not his fault."

"No, I guess he's not entirely to blame because you're the one who just threw herself at him..." Gwen chastised as she turned her angry gaze towards Cindy. "Why the hell did you do that anyway? You don't even know Peter!"

"Like Peter, that's what you said his name was, said...I felt a strong...almost...instinctual attraction to him..." Cindy explained, brushing some hair out of her eyes before she clasped her hands together. The dark-haired woman's eyes were fixed on the floor, trying to avoid Gwen's piercing gaze. "I know I got my powers from a radioactive spider bite...and I've overheard the lab workers mention that someone else was bitten before I was...Peter must have been the person who was bitten before me..."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Gwen asked as she quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Cindy was getting at. "You and Peter were bitten by the same spider, so what?"

"Well..." Cindy muttered, nervously rubbing her arm, her face flushing bright red. "I overheard the lab workers mention something else...apparently...I...release pheromones..."

"Pheromones?" Peter repeated as his eyes widened slightly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's not something I can control..." Cindy continued, fidgeting slightly and twiddling her thumbs. "I'm guessing you release similar pheromones...and since we were both bitten by the same spider..."

"So our pheromones are unconsciously attracting us to each other?" Peter finished which caused Cindy to nod her head, agreeing with his assessment. Releasing a heavy sigh, Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you serious? What the hell man?"

"Okay, I don't really know what's going on, but we can discuss this later." Gwen said as she ushered Cindy out of the cell, doing her best to keep her away from Peter. "We need to get you out of here and away from this place."

"Hold up Gwen!" Peter exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing ahold of Gwen's hand. "We can't let Cindy leave this place looking like that."

"What are you-" Gwen stopped mid-sentence when she saw Cindy's current attire. Her dirty medical gown was much more tattered and worn out than they had originally thought, it was practically falling off the poor girl. "Oh shit, yeah...we gotta find her something else to wear."

"That won't be a problem..." Cindy said as organic webbing began to pour out from her fingertips. Both Peter and Gwen watched in amazement as Cindy formed a makeshift costume out of her own webbing. "This should do it."

"Wow, that was seriously cool..." Gwen said in a surprised tone, resting her hands on her hips. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Creating a suit out of your own webbing...think of all the money I could have saved on costumes..." Peter muttered as he released a light sigh, hanging his head in disappointment. "Now I'm a little upset."

"Hey, what are you guys doing just standing around for?" Natasha hissed in an irritated tone, suddenly appearing behind the three spider-people. "We need to get out of here now! Our cover hasn't been blown yet, but I think people are starting to get suspicious. I noticed increased security activity on my way down here."

"Natasha is right, we need to get going." Peter said as he slipped his mask back on. "Cindy, follow us and we'll get you out of here."

"Okay, I'll be right on your tail." Cindy said, forming her own makeshift mask out of webbing to partially hide her face.

"How are we going to get out though? We can't just walk through the front door." Gwen asked, putting on her own mask and flipping up her hood. "You said security was tighter, so we need to be extra careful."

"You three will need to exit through the vents, I'll be nearby with the van ready to go." Natasha said as she adjusted her glasses. "But when you leave, don't take the elevator, they're monitoring that heavily now. Instead, climb up the elevator shaft, I checked the blueprints again and you should be able to enter the ventilation system through there."

"Sounds like a plan." Gwen said, nodding her head before turning to face Cindy. "Keep close...but not so close to Peter...we don't want another...incident..."

"What incident?" Natasha asked as she quirked an eyebrow in intrigue. Being the master of espionage she was, Natasha easily noticed the awkward atmosphere that had suddenly formed between Peter and Cindy. Both of them seemed to be avoiding the other's gaze, their faces slightly flushed red. With a teasing smirk, Natasha walked over gently cupped Peter's cheek. "Oh, did I miss something?"

"We'll tell you later." Gwen said with a huff, grabbing ahold of Peter's hand and pulling him away from Natasha. "Come on Cindy, let's get out of this damn place."

"R-Right..." Cindy said as she quickly followed after Gwen, nodding to Natasha as she passed by.

Taking a similar path back towards the elevator, Peter, Gwen, and Cindy took extra precautions to avoid running into anyone. To help prevent any more 'pheromone' incidents, Gwen acted as sort of a barrier, keeping herself between Peter and Cindy at all times. Eventually, the trio managed to make it back to the elevator without any troubles. In no time, Peter had opened the elevator's top hatch and was leading Gwen and Cindy back through the ventilation system. Back on the building's roof, the trio heard an alarm start blaring inside. Leaping off the roof, the trio began to swing back into the treeline, making their way towards Natasha would be meeting them. Cindy appeared to struggle with swinging off her own webs at first but managed to pick it up quickly after Gwen and Peter gave her some tips. After only a few minutes, Peter, Gwen, and Cindy piled into Natasha's van and were speeding away from the Alchemax building.

"Great job guys! The plan went off without a hitch!" Natasha said with a smile, flooring it down several winding roads. Glancing back in the rearview mirror, Natasha saw that Cindy appeared to be sitting as far away from Peter as possible. "Okay, seriously what the hell is going on between Peter and Cindy? You said you'd explain later and it's later, so I'd like an explanation, please."

"I...Well..." Peter stuttered out before he turned towards Gwen, looking at her for help.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll bail you out..." Gwen muttered in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "Peter and Cindy made out, practically when they first saw each other."

"What the hell!?" Natasha exclaimed as she slammed on the bracks, whipping around in her seat to face Peter. "Aren't you with that Mary Jane girl!? What is wrong with you, Peter!?"

"Gah, I already feel guilty enough!" Peter groaned, hiding his face against the headrest in front of him. "I know I fucked up, but it's not my fault!"

"How the hell isn't this your fault!?" Natasha asked as she flicked Peter in the head, getting him to look her in the eyes. Peter was surprised by the look he saw in Natasha's eyes. She was pissed at him, but he also saw what appeared to be disappointment. "Answer me, Peter! Tell me why I shouldn't call Mary Jane right now and tell her what you did!"

"Ease up on him Natasha, it really isn't his fault." Gwen said in a calm tone, hoping to diffuse the tense situation. "Trust me, I was pissed too when it happened, but Cindy explained something...and I can't really blame Peter for what happened."

"It better be a pretty damn good explanation..." Natasha said as she turned her angry gaze towards Cindy, who flinched slightly. "Because I can't think of any."

"Don't look at Cindy like that, she's been imprisoned in that cell and experimented on for who knows how long...she doesn't need you yelling and glaring at her..." Gwen said, moving in between Cindy and Natasha. "Look, Cindy said that she releases...pheromones...it's not something she has control over...and apparently Peter does too..."

"Pheromones? Like an animal?" Natasha asked as she looked passed Gwen at Cindy, seeing her slowly nod her head. "Are you serious?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but when I saw them kiss..." Gwen recalled, before releasing a light sigh and pulling off her mask. "It was like they couldn't control themselves...it seemed like their bodies moved on there own...acting almost instinctually..."

"Damn, if that's true, then it might cause some complications..." Natasha said as she turned back around and started driving again. "Okay, let's just head back to the tower and get Cindy situated. Once she's had some rest, I'd like to run a couple of tests and see if this pheromone thing is true. Maybe we can find a way to stop it, or at least weaken its effects." Looking back in the rearview mirror, Natasha saw Cindy staring at her. "Is that okay with you, Cindy?"

"Sure, you guys busted me out of that damn place..." Cindy said, turning her head to stare out the window, her fists balled tightly. "I have to repay you somehow, and if it will help Peter somehow, I'm happy to help." Taking a deep breath, Cindy suddenly turned back around and looked at Peter and Gwen. "I just ask...that if I help you...you'll help me take down the bastards who held me captive."

"Well..." Peter said as he took off his mask and looked at Gwen. With a smile, Gwen nodded her head. "Of course we'll help."

* * *

(Later That Night: Back at Avengers Tower)

"How's Cindy doing?" Peter asked, walking into the tower's kitchen as he finished buttoning up his suit jacket. "Also, how do I look?"

"She's fine, just resting now. Natasha said she'd keep an eye on her." Gwen said as she turned away from the sink, letting out a low whistle when she saw Peter. He was dressed in an expensive-looking suit, even sporting a tie and dress shoes. "And hot damn, you look good, Peter. I must say, I'm a little jealous of Mary Jane right now."

"T-Thanks Gwen..." Peter said with a slight blush as he adjusted his tie. "I borrowed one of Tony's suits, is it too much?"

"No, you look great." Gwen said with a smile, before walking over and helping Peter with his tie. Once she was done, Gwen patted Peter on the chest and leaned against the counter. "Just relax, Peter. Focus on Mary Jane tonight, have some fun together." Pausing for a moment, Gwen released a light sigh. "Are you gonna tell Mary Jane about what happened...between you and Cindy?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Peter said with a sad smile as he clenched his fists. "I don't want to keep any secrets from here, especially one like this...I'll talk to her about it before the end of the night. But before that, I'll try to just relax and show MJ a good time, I don't want to ruin our date by bringing something like that up..." Peter chuckled lightly as he turned his gaze towards the windows, a worried look in his eyes. "Yeah, I'll try to relax..."

"Ugh, I know that look...my Peter always did the same thing..." Gwen said with a sad smile, pushing herself off the counter and walking over towards Peter. "You're worried about something."

"It's that obvious?" Peter asked with a small smile before he released a heavy sigh. "I want nothing more than to spend tonight with MJ and just enjoy our time together. But...I'm just worried something might happen...and I won't be there to stop it..."

"I know that feeling..." Gwen muttered, stepping in front of Peter and playfully punching him in the arm. "Well, tonight you don't have to worry about anything. While you're on your date with Mary Jane, I'll patrol the city and cover for you."

"Are you serious, Gwen? You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to." Gwen said with a smile as she pressed her finger against Peter's lips, silencing him. "But I want to. Now, get out of here and enjoy your date."

"Thanks, Gwen!" Peter exclaimed, lunging forward and pulling the surprised blonde in for a tight hug. When Peter ended the embrace, he bolted towards the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gwen! I really owe you one!"

"Damn right you do..." Gwen said with a small smile as she grabbed her mask and costume, which were laying on a nearby chair. "Okay, let's see what bad guys this universe has to offer."

* * *

(40 Minutes Later: Outside Mary Jane's Apartment)

"Calm down Peter...everything is gonna go great...you've gone on tons of dates before..." Peter said to himself, nervously fixing his hair and fidgeting with his tie again. Once Peter had properly composed himself, he took a deep breath and knocked on MJ's door. "Tonight is all about MJ...everything has to go perfect tonight, absolutely no screwups..."

"Coming!" Peter flinched slightly when he heard Mary Jane's sweet voice call out within the apartment. Hearing heels clicking towards the door, Peter did one last once over to make sure he looked okay. Moments later, the door opened and Peter was left speechless. Mary Jane looked absolutely stunning in a flowing red evening dress, that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had also applied a light amount of makeup and had curled her hair slightly, making it look even more striking. "Wow tiger, I'm impressed, you're actually early for once."

"I...I didn't want to..." Peter stuttered out as he openly ogled Mary Jane's beautiful form, causing her to chuckle lightly. Words failing him, Peter quickly handed MJ a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, cliche, but he knew she'd love it. "Y-You look stunning tonight."

"Thanks Pete, you don't look too bad yourself." Mary Jane said with a teasing smirk, looking Peter up and down, before licking her lips seductively. "Face it tiger, I think we both hit the jackpot tonight."

After putting the flowers in a vase and setting the chocolates down on her kitchen table, Mary Jane grabbed her purse and exited the apartment. Mary Jane quickly linked her arm with Peter's, resting her head on his shoulder. Peter's face flushed slightly, but he smiled at Mary Jane's intimate display. The couple made their way out of the apartment building and hailed a cab. Normally they'd just web-swing to wherever they wanted to go, but MJ refused to let him ruin all the effort she had put into her appearance. During the cab ride, they simply spent time catching up and enjoying each other's presence. Once they arrived at the restaurant MJ had picked out, Peter helped her out of the cab and paid the driver. However, when Peter actually saw the restaurant, he audibly gulped. Looking through the windows, Peter could already tell it was going to be the most expensive meal he'd ever had, he could practically hear his wallet crying already. But he sucked it up and lead Mary Jane inside, being a gentleman and opening the door for her. When Peter and Mary Jane sat down at their table, he picked up a menu and his eyes nearly popped out his head. Suppressing the urge to scream at the insane prices, Peter smiled and gently gripped Mary Jane's hand. Tonight was the first time, in what seemed like forever, he'd be able to properly spend time with MJ, and he'd do anything to make her happy.

* * *

(One Hour Later: Streets of New York)

"Jesus, what is wrong with this town?" Gwen said with a heavy sigh as she sat down on the edge of a rooftop, quickly checking the amount of web-fluid she still had left. "It's barely been two hours and I've already had to stop five muggings, a convenience store robbery, two carjackings, and take down some lame-ass villain named the Kangaroo..." Rubbing her aching arm muscles, Gwen flipped down her hood. "Does Peter do this every night? No wonder he has no time to spend with Mary Jane..."

Looking down at the streets below, Gwen was surprised when something caught her eye. Sitting in a fancy looking restaurant across the street were Peter and Mary Jane. Both of them appeared to be having a great time, constantly smiling and laughing. Gwen watched as Peter and Mary Jane stopped their conversation and simply stared into each other's eyes, their hands resting on top of each other on the table. As Gwen watching the loving and intimate display, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She hadn't known this version of Peter Parker very long, but he was so much like the one she knew and loved, so it was easy for old feelings to bubble up inside her. As Gwen continued to stare at the couple, she started to imagine what it would be like if she were in Mary Jane's place. It was easy for her to picture what a life with Peter would be like, they'd be an unstoppable crime-fighting couple.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on other people." A seductive feminine voice whispered into Gwen's ear. Eyes widening in shock, Gwen sprang up and flipped over whoever had spoken behind her. As soon as Gwen's feet touched the ground, she sprang forward and was on top of the person, pinning them to the ground. Finally getting a good look at the mystery newcomer, Gwen saw that it was a woman, a very attractive woman. She had snow-white hair tied up into a ponytail and wore a skin-tight black leather suit. Also, the woman was...very well endowed, something Gwen could feel squashing against her own modest bust. With a teasing smirk, the woman winked at Gwen. "Meow, this spider has some bite."

"Who the hell are you?!" Gwen growled as she grabbed ahold of the woman's suit and cocked her fist back. "And how the hell did you sneak up on me like that?!"

"Mmm, did your little spider-sense not detect little old me?" The woman asked, causing Gwen to hesitate for a moment. At that moment, the woman lunged forward and knocked Gwen onto her back. Now the woman was straddling Gwen, her fist cocked back ready to strike. Suddenly the woman's fist shot forward and Gwen prepared to take the hit. However, she was surprised when instead of a punch, she received a flick on the forehead. Looking up, Gwen saw that the woman was smirking at her. After a quick chuckle, the woman hopped off Gwen. "That must mean I'm not a threat to you, right? Oh, and the name's Black Cat, but you can call me Felicia."

"Okay, Felicia..." Gwen said as she got back onto her feet, turning to face the white-haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to spy on my little Spider..." Felicia said, walking passed Gwen and crouching on the edge of the roof, her gaze fixed on the restaurant Peter and Mary Jane were in. "But to my surprise, someone else had beat me to the punch."

"What do you want with Peter?" Gwen asked in a threating tone as she stood over Felicia. "I swear to god if you try to hurt him."

"Relax, I would never hurt my little Spider...intentionally..." Felicia said with a small smile, before standing back up and locking eyes with Gwen. "And you should be a little nicer to me. I am the one who got all that juicy info on that Cindy Moon girl after all."

"Wait, you're the one who dropped off that anonymous envelope at Avengers Tower?" Gwen asked in a surprised tone as she began to relax slightly. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well Spider is always trying to help me whenever he can...and I always end up hurting him..." Felicia replied with a sad smile, a faint blush on her face as she spared another glance at Peter. "I figured...I could help him out for once and do something nice for him...without asking for anything in return..."

"I guess you really aren't a bad person..." Gwen said as she pulled off her mask and approached Felicia. "But for some reason, I get the feeling that spying on Peter isn't the only reason you're here."

"Aw, you caught me..." Felicia said with a smirk, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "You know, you and I are quite similar in one respect. We're both women pining after a man we can't have." Felicia stood in front of Gwen and cupped her chin. "I have a proposition for you, one that could let you and I both be with the Spider, along with that sexy redhead." Gwen's eyes widened when she heard this, Felicia knew she had her attention now. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

* * *

(45 Minutes Later: Central Park)

"That was an amazing dinner, tiger." Mary Jane said with a massive smile as she held Peter's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. The couple was currently enjoying a late-night stroll through Central Park. "Thank you so much for taking me out tonight."

"Anything for you MJ." Peter said, kissing the top of Mary Jane's head. "I'm just happy you're having a good time."

"I'm happy whenever I get to spend with you, Pete." Mary Jane said as she tightened her grip on Peter's arm. "And I'll have to thank Gwen later. That was so nice of her to cover for you while we're on our date."

"Yeah, that was-" Peter was cut off when someone suddenly crashed into him, almost knocking him off his feet. Quickly recovering, Peter saw that someone wearing a hoodie was on the ground in front of him. Reaching down, Peter tried to help the person up. "Hey buddy, are you-" Peter stopped mid-sentence when he felt his spider-sense start to freak out, similar to when he had first met Gwen and Miguel. However, before Peter could get a good look at the person, they scrambled to their feet and took off running into the park. Before the person took off, Peter got a glimpse at their face, and he could have sworn they looked like a kid. Peter wanted to chase after the potential spider-person, but he didn't want to ditch MJ during their date. _"Damn it, I'll have to look for them tomorrow."_

"Are you okay, Peter?" Mary Jane asked in a concerned tone as she helped Peter back up. "Who was that?"

"I don't know...that was strange..." Peter muttered, gazing the direction the person had run in. "Anyways, it's getting pretty late MJ, why don't I take you home?"

"Actually tiger, I'm not quite ready for this night to end..." Mary Jane said as she locked eyes with Peter, pressing her hand against his chest. "Why don't we go back to my place for some coffee and _dessert_?"

"S-Sure MJ! I-I'd love to..." Peter said in a nervous tone, an intense blush spreading across his face when he saw the lust-filled look in MJ's eyes. The young man's heart was thundering in his chest as they began to make their way back towards Mary Jane's apartment. _"Oh my god! Don't fuck this up, Peter!"_

* * *

 **And done! I figured this was a good place to end the chapter. Well, Cindy has been officially been rescued, Mary Jane and Peter went on their date, Gwen ran into Black Cat, and Peter encountered another potential spider-person. The next chapter will pick up where the previous one left off and will have the PeterxMJ lemon, an introduction to a few new characters, and Gwen and Peter discussing something important regarding their relationship. I have to update my other stories before I get back to this one, but just be patient and the next chapter will be out eventually. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!), check out my profile and other stories if you haven't already, and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my stories. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


End file.
